


Nec deus intersit

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jon Snow, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Природа позаботилась о том, чтобы близкие родственники не могли желать связи друг с другом. Но к Джону тянет с непреодолимой силой, и Робб больше не может себя обманывать.





	Nec deus intersit

РОББ

Робб безумно гордился тем, что он альфа. Единственный, кроме отца, альфа семьи Старков – как и полагалось старшему сыну лорда. До тринадцати лет он боялся, что родился омегой: нет, отец и мать не стали бы любить его меньше, и после отца он всё так же стал бы лордом Винтерфелла и Хранителем Севера, но быть при этом альфой – намного лучше. Джон, который тоже уже переступил порог проявления вторичного пола, был омегой, но нисколько по этому поводу не переживал – будучи бастардом он с ранних лет смотрел на жизнь с какой-то философской покорностью. Так что и свою первую течку провёл даже как-то слишком спокойно по словам мейстера.

Отец тогда зачем-то отослал Робба на недельную охоту, ничего не объясняя. Но это было вовсе необязательно, ведь на близких родственников феромоны друг друга не действовали, а значит Робб вполне мог даже находиться с Джоном в одной комнате без всяких последствий. Но спорить с отцом он не решился. Робб тогда наловил кучу кроликов и даже почти подстрелил оленя, а когда вернулся в Винтерфелл с удивлением обнаружил, что его мать стала с Джоном намного мягче, будто первая течка бастарда неожиданно пробудила в ней материнский инстинкт.

Но Роббу было четырнадцать и его больше занимали тренировки с мечом, нежели изменяющиеся отношения в семье. Даже когда Кейтилин перестала поджимать губы за семейными обедами, на которых всё чаще стал появляться Джон, Робб только порадовался тому, что мать наконец-то приняла его брата и перестала ненавидеть за сам факт его рождения. Они наконец-то действительно могли назваться семьёй.

Но что-то было не так. Чем старше Робб становился, тем сильнее его тянуло к Джону, тем чаще он останавливался рядом и просто дышал, с трудом останавливая себя от желания потрогать, провести пальцами по шее, зарыться носом в волосы. Но это было совершенно невозможно, братья не могли испытывать желания друг к другу из-за вторичного пола. И от этого Роббу становилось страшно, ведь если он действительно хотел, то с ним явно что-то было не так, но спросить совета он ни у кого не мог, опасаясь реакции отца на подобные признания. Поэтому закрывал глаза, отворачивался и сцеплял зубы, проглатывая рычание, когда кто-то (чаще всего Теон) позволял себе отпускать в отношении Джона пошлые шутки или грязные намёки. К счастью, у большинства всё-таки хватало мозгов оставлять все комментарии при себе, ведь Джон был сыном лорда, пусть и незаконнорождённым.

В семнадцать лет Робб впервые собрался на охоту сам и даже немного раньше, чем нужно. И выезжая за ворота Винтерфелла он чувствовал на себе взгляд отца, который казался ему знающим и разочарованным. Ещё бы: старший сын, наследный лорд – неправильный. Странный, даже больной, потому что это определённо болезнь – желать собственного брата. Но Робб был болен в одиночестве, ведь Джон, судя по всему, подобных мыслей не имел.

Та охота была одной из лучших и принесла много добычи. Но Робб никогда не признается, что с остервенением убивал всякую попавшуюся на пути дичь только для того, чтобы отвлечься и не представлять Джона на измятых и влажных простынях, уткнувшегося в подушку и зовущего его. Именно его, а не какого-то абстрактного альфу – Робб чуть ли не наяву слышал срывающийся и хриплый голос брата. Это сводило с ума.

И Робб совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

***

— Вам с Джоном нужно создать связь, — с детской непосредственностью сказала Арья, и Робб чуть не выронил меч из рук.

— Нам нужно создать связь? — переспросил он и сам разозлился на свой жалкий тон. — С чего ты взяла, сестрёнка?

— Родители сказали, — пожала плечами Арья, а потом удивлённо вздрогнула, когда Робб стремительно присел рядом с ней и схватил за плечи. — Что?..

— Что они сказали? — потребовал ответа Робб. — Как именно звучали их фразы? И где ты вообще это услышала?

— Я случайно, — слегка виновато отозвалась Арья. — Мне уже нужно было спать, но Нимерия убежала играть, и я вместе с ней…

Её голос стал тише, и Робб, поняв, что сестра, наверное, испугалась строгого выражения его лица, улыбнулся и приобнял Арью за плечи, показывая, что всё нормально. Та заметно расслабилась.

— О чём они говорили? — уже намного мягче спросил Робб.

— Мама сказала, что Джону нужно создать с кем-нибудь связь, а когда отец ответил, что не может на этом настаивать, она сказала, что с этим нужно что-то делать, иначе всё закончится плохо. А потом сказала, что если не Джону, то тебе. Или развести вас по разным сторонам Вестероса, — ответила Арья, а потом с надеждой посмотрела на брата. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас уезжал, так что может вы создадите связь? Как она создаётся? Это какая-то клятва?

Арья была ещё слишком мала для подобных разговоров, так что не знала, о чём именно говорили родители. Как и не знала, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах этот разговор не должны были услышать чужие уши. Если люди узнают, что старший сын лорда испытывает подобные извращённые желания по отношению к брату, то позор ляжет на всю семью. Роббу после такого останется только облечь себя в чёрное, отказаться от семьи и отправиться на Стену, чтобы никогда до самой смерти не показываться в Винтерфелле.

— Никто никуда не уедет, — изо всех сил постарался ободряюще улыбнуться Робб, потрепав Арью по волосам. — Но ты никому не должна рассказывать об этом разговоре, слышишь? Поклянись мне, сестрёнка.

Арья удивлённо выдохнула, а потом встала прямее, придавая своей позе некую торжественность. Раньше никто не просил её в чём либо клясться, ведь так делали только взрослые. Робб знал, что если сестра поклянётся, то действительно будет держать язык за зубами.

— Клянусь, — сказала она важно.

— Молодец, — похвалил её Робб. — А теперь иди. Мне тоже уже пора… заняться делами.

Арья кивнула и скрылась за поворотом, оставляя Робба в одиночестве. Тот, постояв так ещё минуту на всякий случай, без сил привалился к стене, судорожно выдыхая. Сердце билось в сумасшедшем темпе, а лицо, наверное, было или красным, или бледным – Робб не знал, но догадывался, потому что его бросило в холодный пот сразу, как Арья сказала про родителей.

Они знали. Святые Боги Севера, родители всё знали! Не только отец, но и мать. И, кто знает, может другие тоже догадывались или даже видели, как Робб смотрит на Джона, как старается быть ближе к нему и как сдерживает собственные желания. Может быть уже весь замок догадывается, а он сам просто наивный идиот, который думал, что сможет скрыть подобное. Он опозорит свою семью и отец откажется от него – зачем ему больной, извращённый сын?

Робба затрясло, когда он это представил, и единственное, чего он не понимал – почему отец ещё так не поступил? Почему предпочёл делать вид, что ничего не знает, почему не поговорил с ним? Почему его мать – его леди-мать, которая ещё пять лет назад видеть не могла бастарда мужа – ещё не выставила Джона за пределы Винтерфелла? Почему они все делали вид, что ничего не происходит?

— Робб? — неожиданно раздался сбоку обеспокоенный голос Джона. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Робб посмотрел на брата почти неосознанным взглядом, а потом резко отшатнулся, когда Джон потянул к нему руку. Тот замер, на мгновение удивившись, но тут же взял себя в руки, поджал губы и отступил на шаг назад, сцепляя пальцы за спиной в замок. Роббу показалось, что на лице брата мелькнула обида, но тот уже давно мастерски научился скрывать свои эмоции, так что через секунду на его лице уже была холодная отстранённость.

— Пришло письмо из Королевской Гавани, лорд Старк ожидает всю семью в малой зале, — сказал Джон ничего не выражающим тоном. — Мне сказать, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

— Нет, — тут же отказался Робб, с силой проведя рукой по лицу. — Всё нормально. Я буду через несколько минут.

Джон кивнул, пристально на него посмотрев, а потом стремительно ушёл, развернувшись на пятках. Робб проводил его взглядом и с силой откинул голову назад, почти с облегчением принимая последовавшую за этим боль. Даже сейчас, уже зная, что его грязная тайна перестала быть тайной по крайней мере для родителей, он всё равно не мог перестать это чувствовать. Не мог запретить себе смотреть на брата, представляя его в совершенно другой обстановке.

Возможно, облачиться в чёрное и уйти на Стену было действительно неплохим вариантом.

***

Приезд королевской семьи поставил на уши весь Винтерфелл. Всю неделю все бегали, всё убирали и украшали, на кухню едва ли не телегами завозили пойманную дичь, а бочонки вина заранее подкатывали ближе. И даже когда король наконец пересёк замковые ворота, суета не улеглась, только стала чуть менее заметной. Робб как раз быстро пересекал двор, торопясь к Великому Чертогу, когда услышал голос Джона за поворотом и невольно остановился, прислушиваясь.

— Возьми меня с собой, когда будешь возвращаться.

Кулаки сами собой сжались. Джон никогда не говорил, что хотел бы покинуть Винтерфелл, тем более покинуть его с кем-то. Робб должен был… просто выдохнуть и успокоиться. Джон не принадлежал ему и мог уходить туда, куда хотел, с тем, с кем хотел, если его отпустит отец. А отец, скорее всего, отпустит, потому что это тот наилучший вариант, о котором говорила мать.

— Уйти на Стену ты всегда успеешь.

Узел, затянувшийся в груди, ослаб, когда Робб узнал голос дяди Бена. Но потом словно мешком по голове прилетело осознание, о чём именно просил Джон. Он хотел не просто оставить Винтерфелл, он хотел уйти туда, откуда уже вернуться в семью невозможно. Нет, Робб не мог этого допустить, даже несмотря на то, что сам недавно думал о том же самом. Но Джона нужно было остановить, и неважно, каким способом. Робб почти развернулся к говорящим, чтобы вмешаться.

— Ты собираешься отказаться от многих вещей, которые даже не пробовал, — с лёгкой улыбкой в голосе сказал Бен. — Давай ты сначала…

— Я даже думать об этом не хочу, — перебил его Джон с таким отчаянием в голосе, что Робб вздрогнул. — Пожалуйста, дядя. Для меня это единственный вариант. Если ты попросишь отца, то он даст своё разрешение.

Бенджен не ответил, а Робб так и остался стоять на месте, не решаясь выйти и обозначить своё присутствие. Он никогда не слышал в голосе брата столько мольбы и затаённой боли, как будто у Джона действительно не было другого выхода. Робб вспомнил, как сам задумался о Ночном Дозоре, и его кинуло в холодный пот: если лорд Старк не говорил о возникшей проблеме со своим наследником, вовсе не значит, что он не разговаривал об этом со своим бастардом. Разумеется Джон не стал бы поднимать вопрос об этом с Роббом. Он просто решил бы, что это его, Джона, вина и попытался бы покинуть Винтерфелл.

Что он сейчас и делал. Покидал Винтерфелл, покидал свою семью, покидал Робба. И это было самым мудрым и самый ужасным решением за всю его жизнь.

— Давай поговорим об этом после, — поставил точку в разговоре Бен. — Сейчас я хочу выпить вина и, наконец, поесть нормально. На Стене таких пиров не бывает, парень.

— Мне всё равно, — тихо отозвался Джон, и Робб был уверен, что он сказал это не уходящему дяде, а самому себе.

Робб постоял на месте ещё пару минут, а когда всё-таки продолжил свой путь, Джона во дворе не увидел. В Великий Чертог брат так и не появился.

***

— Я хочу… — начал Джон, и было сразу понятно, что именно он хочет.

— Нет, — перебил его Робб. — Ни за что.

Джон хотел попрощаться. Он собирался обнять его в последний раз, а потом уехать на Стену и появляться – при очень хорошем раскладе – пару раз в несколько лет. И это было правильным решением, которое Робб должен был поддержать, но он не мог. Не сейчас, когда отец отправляется в Королевскую Гавань, а мать не выходит из комнаты Брана. Робб был уже взрослым и мог взять на себя управление Винтерфеллом, но он не хотел оставаться без поддержки. Без поддержки своего брата.

— Робб, отец дал своё согласие на мой отъезд, — сказал Джон. — Всё уже решено.

— Отец уезжает на юг, — покачал головой Робб. — Бран всё ещё без сознания, мать отказывается даже покидать его комнату. На кого мне положиться, кроме тебя?

— Ты будешь отличным лордом, пока отец отсутствует, — улыбнулся Джон искренне. — Я всё равно ничем не смог бы тебе помочь.

Робб покачал головой, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что Джон прав. Но одно дело понимать это разумом, другое – согласиться с этим. Робб не хотел соглашаться. Он не хотел даже представлять своего брата в чёрном одеянии на такой далёкой Стене, на самом краю Севера. Дядя Бенджен прав, Джону рано уезжать. В конце концов, если брату так сильно хочется, то он может поехать туда и через год, и через два. Стена без него не рухнет.

Джон, заметив, что Робб никак не реагирует, только смотрит категорично, вздохнул и попытался ещё раз воззвать к его разуму.

— Отец прекрасно тебя подготовил, Робб, ты справишься с управлением замком и всем Севером. Скоро очнётся Бран и леди Кейтилин тоже присоединится к тебе, так что…

Робб не дослушал, кинулся к Джону и, схватив того за плечи, резко тряхнул.

— Ты никуда не поедешь, — сказал он.

Зрачки Джона расширились, а сам он вздрогнул, открыл рот, явно собираясь возразить, но ни одного слова так и не сорвалось с его губ. И только тут Робб осознал, что подошёл к брату вплотную, сжимая его плечи и нависая, почти прижавшись всем телом. И он не попросил, нет, он приказал ему остаться. Приказал не как наследник или даже лорд, он буквально рявкнул на Джона, как альфа мог бы рявкнуть на своего омегу, когда тот категорически собирается совершить что-то неправильное.

Робб резко отшатнулся, сжал руки в кулаки и отвёл глаза. Джон молчал и, казалось, даже дышать старался через раз. Робб должен был его отпустить, сейчас это стало яснее ясного. Когда отец покинет Винтерфелл, у Робба вообще не останется никаких сдерживающих факторов. Джон должен был уехать, и уехать как можно скорее. Так было бы лучше для всех.

— Я сообщу отцу, что ты остаёшься, — не глядя на брата, сказал Робб и стремительно развернулся, собираясь найти Эддарда сразу же.

Джон за его спиной не проронил ни слова.

***

— Ну и зачем ты его оставил? — с пренебрежением спросил Теон. — На Стене ему было бы самое место.

Робб подавил в себе желание врезать Грейджою по зубам и пожал плечами.

— Он нужен мне тут.

— Зачем? — таким же тоном продолжил Теон. — Чем бастард может…

— Замолчи, — перебил его Робб с металлом в голосе, и Теон даже сделал незаметный шаг назад. — Ты говоришь о сыне лорда.

Судя по поджатым губам, Теон явно хотел что-то возразить, но сдержался и только слегка поклонился, принимая слова Робба. Тот отвернулся и опять посмотрел на двор Винтерфелла, который продолжал жить своей жизнью, несмотря на отъезд Эддарда и почти не выходящую из комнаты сына Кейтилин. И Робб был рад тому, что обычных людей совершенно не волновали личные драмы молодого милорда. Робб был рад тому, что обычные люди об этих драмах даже не знали.

Управлять замком было не очень сложно – отец начал учить его этому ещё с детских лет, так что Робб не испытывал затруднений, а если возникал какой-то вопрос, то всегда можно было спросить Лювина и Родрика. У Робба вообще было достаточно людей, с которыми можно было обсудить всё, что угодно. Кроме одной единственной вещи, которая нуждалась в обсуждении более всего. Но не пойдёшь же к мейстеру или – тем более – к учителю с подобными заявлениями. Робб с трудом выдержал проницательный взгляд отца, когда почти в ультимативной форме заявил, что Джон на Стену не едет, так что других обсуждений с кем бы то ни было ему точно не требовалось.

Джон от него не прятался, не бегал и вообще вёл себя так, будто ничего не произошло. По-прежнему смотрел прямо в глаза, смеялся над шутками и всегда отзывался, когда к нему обращались. Робб был ему за это благодарен и в свою очередь тоже делал всё возможное, чтобы между ними не возникало неловкости. Всё было в порядке, ничего не произошло, они всё также братья друг другу. Как же сильно Робб хотел в это верить.

Джона хотелось видеть постоянно. Настолько постоянно, что Робб буквально заставлял себя разворачиваться в другую сторону, стоило завидеть знакомую с самого детства фигуру. Он и так поддался самому себе, когда не отпустил брата в Ночной Дозор, не стоило усугублять всё ещё больше. И Робб надеялся, что постепенно неловкость, которая порой вспыхивала между ними после того разговора во дворе, скоро сойдёт на нет.

Что удивительно, Кейтилин к тому, что Джон так и не уехал на Стену, отнеслась спокойно. Даже более того, она была совершенно не против, когда тот приходил к Брану и долгое время сидел у его кровати. Однажды к ним хотел присоединиться и Робб, но так и не вошёл в комнату, остановившись рядом с плохо прикрытой дверью, слушая негромкий разговор.

— Когда-то я уже плела молитвенный круг, — сказала Кейтилин. — Когда ты заболел. Ты лежал на кровати, маленький и невинный ребёнок, и умирал, а я просила Семерых спасти тебя. Умоляла не забирать к себе юную жизнь, ведь ты никогда не был ни в чём виноват. Я могла ненавидеть твою мать или собственного мужа за измену, но не должна была ненавидеть невинное дитя. Я просила Семерых спасти тебя и обещала им, что попрошу Нэда узаконить тебя, приму как собственного сына и буду любить не меньше, если ты выживешь. Я не сдержала своего слова. Так боги наказывают меня.

— Нет, — так же тихо, но твёрдо отозвался Джон. — Не вините себя, миледи. Неважно, какую фамилию я ношу, мне никогда не было плохо в замке. Я никогда не чувствовал себя здесь чужим.

Даже если Джон и не врал, он всё равно приукрашивал правду. Но делал это до того уверенно, что усомниться было практически невозможно.

— Я старалась, — ещё тише, почти шёпотом произнесла Кейтилин, так что Роббу пришлось наклониться, чтобы слышать её голос. — Я старалась полюбить тебя, стать тебе матерью.

— И вы ей были, миледи, — сказал Джон не терпящим возражения тоном. — Вы прекрасная мать всем, даже тем, кто вашими детьми не является. Так что Бран точно не захочет уходить от вас в обитель Семерых.

Робб, услышав это, хотел уже зайти и подтвердить, но, заглянув в комнату и увидев, как Джон неуверенно держит Кейтилин за руку, выглядя при этом донельзя растерянным, отступил назад. Неважно, как сам Робб относился к брату или какие желания он испытывал, он был рад, что мать, наконец, приняла Джона в семью окончательно.

***

Робб всё ещё испытывал дикую злость, когда шёл на встречу с матерью в Богорощу. Пожар, попытка убийства Брана, которое только чудом сорвалось – всё это вызывало в нём желание вытащить меч и броситься в атаку на врагов. Но врагов не было, по крайней мере, известных им, а подозревать весь двор Винтерфелла невозможно. Поэтому злость Робба не находила выхода и накапливалась внутри яростным раздражением на всё окружающее.

В Богороще помимо Кейтилин уже были Лювин с Родриком, и почти вместе с Роббом подошли Теон с Джоном. Кейтилин оглядела их всех, поджала губы, будто не была уверена, что действительно хочет что-то сказать, но потом распрямила плечи и явила собой непоколебимую леди Винтерфелла.

— Покушение на Брана не было случайностью, — сказала она. — И у нас есть все причины полагать, что за ним стоят Ланнистеры.

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил Теон. — Но зачем жене короля…

— Моя сестра, — перебила его Кейтилин, — написала мне, что Джона Арена убили именно они. Бран никогда бы… не упал сам.

— Я много раз видел, как мальчик лазает по стенам, — кивнул мейстер. — Порой казалось, что на высоте ему даже комфортнее, чем на земле.

И это было правдой: Бран очень хорошо держался на высоте и мог за минуту залезть на самую высокую башню. Но всё же, без веских доказательств нельзя обвинять кого бы то ни было в преступлении, тем более нельзя было обвинять в этом жену короля или её родственников. Словно заметив сомнения, сир Родрик осторожно развернул ткань, которую держал, и показал кинжал.

— Это валирийская сталь, — сказал он. — В Вестеросе не так много домов, которые владеют оружием из неё, и ещё меньше тех, кто так спокойно отдаст столь дорогое орудие в руки грязного наёмника.

Вот это было уже более весомым доказательством. Если и не вины Ланнисторов, то вины кого-то из благородных семей точно.

— Они за всё ответят, — прорычал Робб, хватаясь за меч.

— Твой враг не здесь, — осадил его сир Родрик. — Прекрати размахивать оружием.

Робб резко выдохнул, но послушал, оставил меч и просто сжал руки в кулаки. Точно также поступили и Теон с Джоном, выглядя слегка виновато.

— Слишком опасно отправлять такие новости письмом, — сказала Кейтилин. — Нужно сказать лорду Старку об этом лично.

— Я немедленно отправлюсь в Королевскую Гавань, — тут же сказал Робб, выходя вперёд.

— Ты останешься здесь, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказала Кейтилин и не давал сыну даже возмутиться. — В Винтерфелле всегда должен сидеть Старк.

— Я могу доставить письмо, миледи, — поклонился Теон.

— В Королевскую Гавань отправлюсь я, — покачала головой Кейтилин.

— Ни за что, — тут же возразил Робб. — Там опасно, к тому же ты нужна Брану.

— Для Брана я сделала всё, что могла, — твёрдо сказала Кейтилин. — Теперь я должна предупредить своего мужа и дочерей.

Робб вздохнул, понимая, что мать права, но не желая её отпускать, тем более теперь, когда они узнали, что их врагами могут быть Ланнистеры.

— Ты не можешь ехать одна, — только и сказал Робб.

— Королевский тракт опасен для одинокой женщины, — кивнул в подтверждении его слов Лювин.

— Я могу сопровождать вас, миледи, — чуть поклонился Джон. — Если вы не против.

Кейтилин посмотрела на него и задумалась. И, судя по лицу, она была готова на это согласиться. Робб, несмотря на своё категорическое нежелание отпускать ещё и Джона, всё же не мог не признать, что это разумный вариант – Джон прекрасно владел мечом и смог бы позаботиться о Кейтилин. Но, прежде чем та успела дать какой-либо ответ, мягко вмешался Лювин.

— Сейчас не лучшее время для путешествий, Джон, — сказал он.

Все недоумённо друг с другом переглянулись, и лишь спустя почти минуту, наконец, поняли, что имел ввиду мейстер. Краска бросилась Джону в лицо, а Кейтилин быстро посмотрела на Робба, который очень надеялся, что на его лице ничего не отразилось. В конце концов, одно дело знать, что мать в курсе, и совсем другое – выйти с ней на откровенный разговор. Робб всегда был уверен в своей мужественности, но не представлял, как сможет смотреть ей в глаза, если Кейтилин попытается с ним поговорить.

— Я отправлюсь с вами, миледи, — сказал Родрик, намеренно игнорируя повисшую неловкость.

— Благодарю, — кивнула Кейтилин. — Так и поступим. Робб… будь осторожен.

Робб кивнул, понимая, что мать имела ввиду. И бросив быстрый взгляд на брата, заметив, как он поджал губы и отвёл глаза, Робб понял, что Джон тоже прекрасно осознал, что хотела сказать леди Старк.

Провожая мать в дорогу, целуя её руки на прощание, Робб обещал себе, что не сделает ничего, что может опозорить его родителей и всю их семью.

Робб надеялся, что у него хватит сил выполнить это обещание.

***

Робб молча смотрел, как Джон с небольшим мешком в руках пересекает двор по направлению к Богороще. Выглядел он при этом настолько сурово и ужасно похоже на Нэда Старка, что ни у кого – даже у Теона – не хватило ни смелости, ни наглости спросить, почему всю следующую неделю бастард лорда собрался жить в гостевом доме. Для омег, не имеющих пары и не желающих создать связь с кем-то случайным, было обычным делом проводить течку в одиночестве, а если раньше Джон Сноу переживал эту неделю в своей замковой комнате, а не в гостевом доме, то это личное дело лорда и его сына.

Джон не спрашивал у Робба разрешения, они даже не говорили на эту тему. Он просто собрал пару чистых вещей, взял у Лювина какие-то пузырьки из тёмного стекла, попросил на кухне что-нибудь не быстро портящееся и много, очень много воды. Робб, провожая брата взглядом, как-то отстранённо подумал, запрёт ли тот двери спальни изнутри или нет.

Раньше Робб никогда не задумывался, как Джон проводил течку. Пытался ли он выйти из комнаты, чтобы найти альфу или же даже не мог встать с кровати, переживая плавящее разум желание. Лежал ли он обнажённый или старался закутаться в одеяло. Было ли ему жарко или холодно. Робб никогда не задумывался, и именно это его раньше и спасало, потому что теперь избавиться от этих мыслей он уже не мог.

Робб уже встречал омег в течке, и от этих воспоминаний по телу проходила сладкая судорога. Те омеги были шлюхами в борделе, который он посетил с молчаливого согласия отца. Они извивались и вскидывали бёдра, показывая себя, подставляясь и предлагая, стонали и кричали, дрожали в его руках и закатывали глаза от наслаждения. Они безропотно принимали вязку, даже умоляли о ней и визжали, когда узел запечатывал семя внутри. После этого их всегда поили лунным чаем, чтобы избежать ненужных последствий, а их шеи и плечи постоянно были закрыты металлическими пластинами, чтобы в горячке гона и течки не создавались поспешные связи.

Робб помнил свои ощущения, но не мог отделаться от мысли, что с Джоном было бы намного лучше. Джон не был шлюхой из борделя, которая подставляется под любого альфу, Джон никогда ещё… Робб замер, поймав мысль за хвост и начав рассматривать её с разных сторон. Почему он решил, что Джон никогда ещё? Робб всегда отсутствовал в замке, когда у брата была течка, так что не мог точно сказать, как Джон её проводил. Может быть однажды она стала настолько невыносимой, что он всё-таки решился попробовать унять её тем единственным способом, который предусмотрела для них природа? Отчего-то в голове всплыли воспоминания, что Джон тоже отправлялся за пределы замка, когда у Робба был гон. Но Робб проводил его как раз в борделе, а не заперевшись в своей комнате, что, в конце концов, мешало Джону также проводить свою течку?

Мысль была неприятной, а желание немедленно развеять все свои сомнения чуть было не превысило здравый смысл. Роббу стоило благодарить Старых богов за то, что течка Джона и его собственный гон ни разу ещё не совпали по времени.

— Милорд, пришло время заняться делами, — услышал Робб голос Лювина и вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— Конечно, — кивнул он, а потом, всё-таки не справившись со своими больным любопытством, спросил: — Мейстер, как… Как Джон переносит эти дни?

— Лучше многих прочих, — обтекаемо ответил Лювин. — Но не стоит его беспокоить в эту неделю.

Робб чуть было не начал заверять мейстера, что он ни в коем случае не собирался этого делать, но поймал взгляд знающих глаз и промолчал, только отрывисто кивнув. Его тайна, судя по всему, вообще ни для кого не была тайной.

— Давайте займёмся делами, — со вздохом сказал Робб, бросив последний взгляд на видневшуюся отсюда Богорощу.

— Конечно, милорд, — поклонился Лювин. 

***

Робб прекрасно понимал, что это плохая, просто ужасная идея, но даже понимая, всё равно шёл в темноте по Богороще. Его просто некому было остановить, некому было даже посмотреть с предостережением: отец в Королевской Гавани, мать тоже на пути туда с сиром Родриком, Лювин сидел в библиотеке, занимаясь своими делами, Теон как обычно проводил свои ночи в компании какой-нибудь не обременённой моральными принципами девицы, а Бран и Рикон были слишком малы, чтобы вообще знать о подобных вещах. Так что Робб остался один на один с собственными демонами и стремительно им проигрывал в этой невидимой борьбе.

Но он не собирался ничего делать, он просто хотел… Робб и сам не знал, чего он хотел, на самом деле. Постоять под дверью брата, послушать его дыхание, убедиться, что всё в порядке, и уйти? Уж самому себе-то нужно было переставать врать. Он шёл туда, куда хотел идти. Наверняка он даже мог бы остановиться, развернуться и пойти обратно – в конце концов отец всегда учил его держать себя в руках. Робб мог бы – и должен был – немедленно всё прекратить, но он не хотел. И подозревал, что дело было вовсе даже не в аромате или в чём-то подобном, нет. Он просто не хотел останавливаться и всё. Даже зная, к чему это в результате может и скорее всего приведёт.

В гостевом доме камин горел только в одной комнате, так что сразу было понятно, где Джон. Робб поднял голову, скользя взглядом по каменной кладке, потом выше и, наконец, посмотрел на ясное небо, где виднелась не скрытая облаками луна. Сейчас была последняя возможность передумать и повернуть назад. Но Робб сделал шаг вперёд, ощущая зарождающийся жар под кожей. Который становился всё сильнее и сильнее, пока Робб подходил к одной из спален.

Джон дверь не запер, и тут же стало понятно, почему: лежащий на шкуре у камина Призрак тут же вскочил и предупреждающе ощерился. Робб отчего-то даже не подумал, что лютоволк брата будет с ним, как и не подумал, что тот будет защищать хозяина ото всех, даже от него. Поэтому Робб замер и посмотрел на Джона, который лежал на кровати одетый только в нижние штаны и очень сонный.

— Робб? — удивлённо спросил Джон и приподнялся на локтях, прищурив глаза. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Робб втянул носом воздух и поморщился: Джон пах неправильно. Вкусно, всё ещё сладко и желанно, но с каким-то неправильным дополнением. Как будто старался изменить свой естественный запах, заглушить его. Роббу это не нравилось. Альфе это не нравилось.

— Что с тобой? — проигнорировал вопрос Робб, снова глубоко вдыхая.

Джон пару раз моргнул, медленно и тяжело, словно через силу. Но потом в его глазах отразилось сначала понимание, а затем – паника. Он попытался вскочить с кровати, но тело будто его не слушалось. Призрак, реагируя на состояние хозяина, зарычал.

— Тебе нужно уйти, Робб, — сказал Джон. — Сейчас же!

— Что с тобой? — снова проигнорировал его слова Робб и сделал маленький шаг вперёд, вновь останавливаясь, когда Призрак пригнулся к полу, готовясь к прыжку. — Я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так.

— Всё нормально, — отозвался Джон. — Это сонные травы. Так проще. Робб, пожалуйста, уйди.

Слова давались ему тяжело, видимо травы уже начали действовать. Судя по всему, настойка была сильной, потому что запах, который заставлял Робба чувствовать глубинные, инстинктивные желания, постепенно становился слабее. По крайней мере, Робб всё ещё мог связно мыслить.

— Я останусь, — сказал Робб. — Просто посижу здесь.

— Нет, — попытался возразить Джон, но даже не успел полностью закончить предложение, как упал головой на подушки и уснул. Мейстер Лювин определённо хорошо знал своё дело, когда создавал такую сильную сонную настойку.

— Да, — тихо закончил Робб и огляделся по сторонам.

Спальню Джон выбрал небольшую, чем-то похожую на его замковую. На прикроватном низеньком столе стояли кувшины с водой, чуть дальше, на большом столе у стены, лежала вся еда, которую Джон взял с собой, чистая одежда не слишком аккуратно была скинута на одно из прикаминных кресел. Больше ничего интересного не было, так что Робб сделал шаг к камину, когда Призрак опять зарычал. Он явно не был доволен новым соседом, который пришёл без приглашения хозяина. И лютоволку было совершенно всё равно, что перед ним сейчас наследник дома Старков.

— Я ничего не сделаю, — тихо сказал Робб, медленно подходя к одному из прикаминных кресел. — Просто посижу немного.

Он почти видел скепсис в глазах Призрака, но решил не обращать на это внимания. Вместо этого он сел, с удобством вытянув ноги, и задумчиво уставился на пламя в камине. Разливающийся по комнате запах совсем не тревожил, он был даже какой-то уютный и спокойный. Да, Робб всё ещё испытывал желание, но как и любой альфа (если не считать отъявленных негодяев) он не тронул бы омегу, пока тот сам не попросит. Природа всё-таки была мудра: давая альфом превосходящую физическую силу, она забрала у них возможность навязать своё общество омегам, если те того не желали. Поэтому в самом начале течки именно у омег мозги были яснее, и лишь под конец лучше соображали альфы.

Но у них с Джоном всё могло быть не так, ведь они были братьями, которые желали друг друга против воли природы. Хотя, это ведь Робб желал Джона, до сих пор не зная, как тот сам к нему относится. Но ведь если бы он не испытывал схожих желаний, стал бы он закрываться в гостевом доме? Ведь он мог бы просто отказаться, выгнать Робба – и тому пришлось бы послушать. Но даже в его просьбе Робб не услышал категоричного отказа. Именно поэтому он сидел здесь, прислушиваясь к дыханию брата и специально смотря только в огонь.

Спал Джон тихо и спокойно, так что Робб даже не заметил, как подстроился под его размеренное дыхание и тоже начал засыпать. Он бы и уснул совсем, но мешала одежда, в которой перед камином было жарко, да твёрдость кресла. Некоторое время Робб ещё терпел неудобства, но потом решительно встал и скинул с себя сначала плащ, а затем верхнюю куртку, оставшись только в лёгкой нижней рубахе. Покосился на Джона и решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если он только приляжет ненадолго. Тем более мысли были ясные, желание не притупляло разум.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Робб поднявшему голову Призраку, который следил за ним пристальным взглядом. — Я же не враг вам, помнишь?

Более дружелюбно лютоволк выглядеть не стал, но и бросаться на Робба тот не спешил, только проводил его внимательным взглядом. Но Робб действительно не собирался ничего делать, просто прилёг рядом с Джоном и прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Запах успокаивал и дарил ощущение дома, а тепло тела рядом пробуждало желание укрыть Джона одеялом, обнять и зарыться носом в волосы. Никакого сексуального желания, с которым Робб сюда и шёл, не осталось. Так что они оба будут просто… спать. Это было самым лучшим вариантом, и Робб принял его с лёгкостью, нисколько не жалея.

Когда-то давно, ещё в детстве, Робб уже спал рядом с Джоном. Они вдвоём сбежали из замковых комнат и ночевали в разрушенной башне на мешках с соломой. Отец тогда на них даже не разозлился, а на возмущение Кейтилин только пожал плечами. Они были мальчишками, и это было почти приключение. Они долго не могли уснуть на мешках, заворачивались в один плащ, ворочались, толкались и смеялись, мешая друг другу. Мешки были пыльные, солома кололась сквозь ткань, в разрушенные проёмы задувал ветер, плащ свисал то с одного края, то с другого, но им всё равно было весело и хорошо. Кто знает, может быть тогда у Робба и начались эти смутные желания.

Сейчас всё было не так, разумеется. Робб осторожно, почти невесомо провёл пальцами по руке брата, наклонился и, едва касаясь, оставил поцелуй на плече. Джон глубоко вздохнул, слегка нахмурился во сне, но тут же расслабился. Робб откинулся на подушку, с силой прижав руку к глазам и вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Кого он обманывал вообще? Он хотел Джона, и если бы тот сейчас проснулся и сделал хотя бы намёк на то, что он не против разделить с братом постель, то Робб даже не вспомнил бы о чести рода.

Но Джон спал, и Робб, успокоившийся и убаюканный размеренным дыханием брата, уснул рядом с ним.

***

Пробуждение было резким и каким-то тревожным. Робб открыл глаза, уставившись в незнакомый потолок и первые секунды соображая, где он находится, а потом нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что разбудило его в такую рань – за окном ещё даже толком светлеть не начало. И только спустя минуту до него, наконец, дошло, что происходит. Запах Джона изменился, из него исчезла та успокаивающая травяная нотка, которая вводила в сонное состояние. Да и сам Джон уже начал просыпаться: длинно выдохнул, слегка свёл брови к переносице, сжал в руках край подушки.

Робб потянулся к нему, даже не осознавая собственных действий. Ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо было дотронуться до Джона, зарыться пальцем в волосы, уткнуться носом в шею, провести языком по коже, _попробовать_. Но прикоснуться к брату Робб так и не успел: Призрак сорвался с места, запрыгнул на кровать и с угрожающим оскалом остановился прямо перед Роббом, и в тот же момент окончательно проснулся Джон, обведя мутным со сна взглядом пространство. Так они втроём и замерли на минуту, которая длилась слишком долго.

Наконец Джон будто очнулся и медленно протянул руку, потрепав Призрака по голове. Робб незаметно выдохнул, когда лютоволк прекратил на него скалиться и обратил внимание на хозяина, который улыбался до того нежной улыбкой, что на это Роббу даже смотреть было нельзя, во избежание всяких ненужных последствий.

— Спасибо за охрану, Призрак, — сказал Джон и медленно начал вставать с постели. — Пойдём, я тебя выпущу. Пробегись.

— Давай я открою, — предложил Робб, поднимаясь. — Ты на ногах не стоишь.

— Всё нормально, — отмахнулся Джон и его чуть не повело в сторону. — После трав всегда так.

До двери он, слегка шатаясь, всё же дошёл, выпустил Призрака, а потом, держась за стену, медленно развернулся. Заметил стоящего возле кровати Робба, вспомнил, видимо, что полураздет и обхватил себя руками, то ли замерзая, то ли в попытке прикрыться.

— Я сейчас поем и снова выпью настойку, так что спасибо, что зашёл, но… — сказал Джон, сильнее сжимая пальцами собственные плечи.

— Зачем ты это пьёшь? — проигнорировав намёк на прощание, спросил Робб, подходя к столу и беря в руки один пузырёк. — Тебе от них плохо.

— Без них ещё хуже, — мрачно отозвался Джон, а потом вздохнул и с силой растёр руками лицо. — Зачем ты пришёл, Робб?

Конечно, Джон знал ответ и так. Он просто давал Роббу возможность сказать это вслух, понять, насколько неправильно и извращённо это звучит, уйти и не позорить свою семью. Но Робб не всегда оправдывал надежды, которые на него возлагались, как не всегда шёл по той дороге, на которую ему указывали.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — спросил Робб, и Джон вздрогнул так, будто он в него только что камень бросил.

— Ты должен уйти, — сказал он, не смотря брату в глаза.

— Я спрашиваю не об этом, — покачал головой Робб, подходя ближе, буквально заставляя Джона смотреть себе в лицо. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Потому что если Джон скажет, что хочет – Робб уйдёт. Уйдёт и никогда не побеспокоит снова, запретит себе и выдержит это. Но только если Джон хочет.

— Боги нас проклянут, — вместо этого выдохнул Джон, и никаких других слов было не нужно.

Робб подался вперёд, обхватил его за шею и поцеловал так, как хотел последние месяцы, годы или даже всю жизнь. Джон ответил сразу, обнял и сжал пальцами рубаху на спине, натягивая ткань, словно хотел её порвать. Робб был не против, одежда мешала. Теперь, когда Джон наконец-то был в его руках, любая преграда между ними, даже такая незначительная, как ткань, вызывала раздражение. Робб отстранился, стягивая рубаху через голову и отбрасывая её куда-то в сторону, и снова посмотрел на брата. Тот раскраснелся, взгляд поплыл, а запах стал таким манящим, что Робб не понимал, зачем и почему отказывался от этого раньше. Джон всегда должен был принадлежать только ему, и сейчас Робб чувствовал себя торжествующе, потому что всё происходило так, как должно быть.

До постели они дошли, не отрываясь друг от друга. Это было истинным наслаждением, прикасаться к чужой коже и чувствовать ответные прикосновения, дарить и получать поцелуи, слышать стоны, срывающиеся с губ обоих. Это было не похоже ни на что другое: ни на смутные фантазии, ни на соитие с другими партнёрами, и Робб знал, чувствовал, что для Джона это тоже ни с чем несравнимо.

Кажется, Робб что-то говорил. Наверное, какую-то нежную и подбадривающую чушь, но Джон слушал и отвечал на каждое слово то стоном, то поцелуем. Он бесстыдно развёл ноги, и Робб на секунду испытал удушливую ярость, подумав, что слишком уж легко и привычно он это сделал, но тут же успокоился, почувствовав запах. Солгать могли слова, обмануть могло и тело, но не запах, нет, он был уникален для каждого, и он мог многое рассказать о своём владельце. Запах Джона говорил Роббу о том, что тот ещё ни разу не был с альфой, не давал никому прикоснуться к себе в постели, никогда не испытывал вязку. Запах Джона отключал последние связные мысли в голове Робба.

Специальной подготовки омегам во время течки не требовалось, они были готовы принять партнёра сразу, но Робб не мог себе отказать в прелюдии. Ему не хотелось просто взять Джона, как он делал раньше со шлюхами, ему хотелось доставить им обоим максимальное удовольствие. Потому что нет для альфы удовольствия больше, чем довольный и счастливый омега, который, в свою очередь, тоже сделает всё возможное, чтобы его альфа был доволен и счастлив. Именно поэтому Робб не торопился, он целовал грудь Джона, слегка прикусывал и тут же зализывал место укуса, гладил пальцами живот, бока и бёдра, опускаясь ниже. Джон извивался, сжимал в руках простыни и откидывал голову назад, неосознанно подставляя шею, хрипло дышал и бессвязно о чём-то просил. Робб думал, что никогда ещё не видел его более прекрасным, чем сейчас.

Долгой прелюдии, впрочем, не получилось. В какой-то момент Джон выгнулся, застонал и схватил Робба за плечи, вынуждая поднять голову. Тот подчинился и понял, что дальше ждать бессмысленно и глупо: им обоим необходимо было стать как можно ближе, оба в этом буквально нуждались, как в воздухе. Они и так слишком долго ждали. Робб поднялся на руках чуть выше, накрывая Джона своим телом полностью, и подхватил его под бёдра. Конечно, ему было бы удобнее взять его сзади, но Робб хотел видеть лицо Джона, когда он войдёт, когда сделает его своим целиком и полностью.

Робб не пожалел о своём выборе. Джон, почувствовав первый толчок, замер, но почти сразу расслабился, подался вперёд и прижался ещё ближе, обхватывая ногами. Робб постарался не торопиться, двигался медленно и размеренно поначалу, но потом Джон резко выдохнул, довольно больно ударил его кулаком по руке и горящим возмущением взглядом высказал всё, что думает по поводу такого неторопливого темпа, который выворачивал кости и был скорее сладкой пыткой. Робб усмехнулся и решил, что попробует это в следующий раз – уж очень ему хотелось видеть, как Джон попытался бы его ускорить. Но сейчас ему и самому хотелось большего. Поэтому Робб закрыл глаза и просто отпустил себя, позволяя инстинктам взять верх над разумом. Джон под ним вскрикнул и вцепился зубами ему в плечо, видимо сделав то же самое.

Они идеально друг другу подходили, их тела двигались в абсолютном согласии. Робб чувствовал, как всё тело пылает жаром, а Джон так вообще горел в его руках, извивался на мокрых от собственной смазки простынях и хрипло выдыхал короткие команды прямо на ухо. Это миф, что альфы контролировали всё в постели: если Джон хотел быстрее, то Робб слушался, если хотел сильнее, то Робб выполнял, если хотел глубже, то Робб давал ему и это. Но и в ответ он получал немало, тело буквально скручивало волнами удовольствия, которые вырывались из горла то стоном, то рыком. А набухший узел, который Робб всё-таки с некоторым усилием протолкнул в Джона, заставив того взвиться и закричать от экстаза, стал апогеем всего. В голове на секунду мелькнула мысль, что именно к этому моменту он всю жизнь и шёл, и теперь понятно, как и почему появилось выражение «умереть от любви». Их обоих хватило всего на пару толчков, а потом Джон откинул голову назад и застонал, переживая оргазм. При этом он так сильно сжал Робба внутри, что тот тоже не выдержал и кончил следом, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, совсем рядом с шеей. И если бы Джон сейчас лежал на животе, то Робб бы его укусил. И плевать на последствия.

— Сколько мы так будем? — спросил Джон через некоторое время, когда они восстановили дыхание достаточно, чтобы не хрипеть на каждом слове.

— Не слишком долго, — отозвался Робб и попытался привстать. — Тебе тяжело.

— Я таскал тебя на тренировках, — сказал Джон, удерживая его за плечи. — Так что… лежи.

В его голосе послышались отстранённо-виноватые нотки, и Робб в принципе понимал, почему. Способность ясно мыслить возвращалась к омегам и альфам сразу же, как только происходила вязка, так что они могли долго лежать вместе и просто разговаривать. Это было самое спокойное время, ведь именно тогда в омеге укоренялось семя и зарождалась новая жизнь. Эта мысль пришла к Роббу неожиданно, бросив его из уютного кокона удовлетворения в жестокую реальность. Ведь они с Джоном действительно могли сейчас посеять семена новой жизни. И если семена прорастут, если у них будет ребёнок…

— Никогда не думал, что настанет день, когда я буду просить у Лювина лунный чай, — словно прочитав его мысли, задумчиво сказал Джон.

Первый порыв Робба – запретить. Уговорами и угрозами, письменным приказом, если потребуется. Но это был инстинкт альфы, заботящегося о своём предполагаемом потомстве. Здравый смысл же говорил, что это единственно возможный вариант.

— Я сам попрошу, — сказал Робб.

— Даже подходить к нему с такими просьбами не смей, — категорично сказал Джон. — Пусть лучше думает, что это я не сдержался и… нашёл себе кого-нибудь в Зимнем городке.

У Робба перед глазами аж белая пелена встала, когда он только подумал о каком-то чужом альфе рядом с Джоном. Нет, он лично руки будет отрубать всем, кто только попытается прикоснуться к его брату.

— Я сегодня не уйду, — вместо этого сказал Робб.

— Уйдёшь, — возразил Джон и почти спокойно встретил горящий взгляд. — Я приму настойку и буду спать, а ты вернёшься и будешь управлять Винтерфеллом. Потому что наследник лорда не может просто так взять и исчезнуть на неделю.

— Ты не понимаешь, — покачал головой Робб. — Я знаю, что должен уйти и заниматься делами, но я не могу этого сделать. Это инстинкт, Джон. Я даже до середины Богорощи не дойду, как развернусь обратно. Это сильнее меня самого.

— Наши инстинкты сгонят нас в могилу, — спустя почти минуту тишины, во время которой они переглядывались, сказал Джон. — Мы нарушили непреложные обеты, опозорили себя и семью, я почти уверен, что Боги нас прокляли сегодня, если не сделали этого раньше.

— Ты давно этого хотел? — спросил Робб, вспоминая собственные метания.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Джон и принялся машинально, явно не отдавая себе отчёта, пропускать волосы брата сквозь пальцы. — Иногда кажется, что всю жизнь. Я не понимаю, почему так происходит.

— Я тоже, — тихо сказал Робб, осторожно переворачиваясь на спину и утягивая Джона за собой. — Но я не жалею. И я не уйду.

— Уйдёшь, — опять возразил Джон и, не дав Роббу и слова вставить, продолжил: — Занимайся делами, решай вопросы. И приходи вечером.

Альфа на этот вариант был не согласен, но Робб понимал, что так нужно. Нельзя было проиграть своим инстинктам, нельзя было бросать целый замок на едва пришедшего в себя Брана, нельзя было оставлять на весь день Рикона. Робб всё это понимал и поэтому всё-таки ушёл из гостевого дома час спустя. И едва смог дождаться вечера, чтобы вновь туда прийти. И приходить каждую ночь в течении всей недели.

А после, уже даже без слабенького оправдания в виде возбуждающего аромата, прийти к Джону в замковую комнату и остаться там до утра.

***

— Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии, милорд, — улыбнулся Тирион.

Роббу стоило больших усилий изобразить улыбку в ответ. У них всё ещё не было доказательств вины Ланнистеров, так что бросаться на карлика с мечом – явно очень плохая идея.

— Мы рады, что вы вновь заглянули к нам, милорд, — вежливо поприветствовал его мейстер Лювин, заметив, что Робб не торопится с ответом.

— Заехал передать привет от вашего дяди Бенджена, — сказал Тирион и перевёл взгляд на Джона. — Кстати, я удивлён, что вы так и не отправились с ним на Стену. Слышал, вы так туда стремились.

— Стена без Джона не упадёт, — почти грубо перебил его Робб. — Брат нужен мне здесь.

— Конечно, — мягко и даже как-то медово улыбнулся Тирион. — Не сомневаюсь, что ваш брат оказывает вам всестороннюю помощь и поддержку.

Робб с силой сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Бес мастерски играл словами, полутонами и намёками, и было непонятно, действительно ли он что-то знает или просто делает вид. Наверняка не умея держать в руках оружие, он отточил красноречие, которым в принципе не могли похвастаться прямолинейные Старки.

— Впрочем, — не дождавшись никакой реакции на своё замечание, продолжил Тирион и обернулся к Брану, — я здесь не только ради приветов. Узнав, что ты не сможешь ходить, я подумал, что неплохо было бы тебе ездить верхом.

— Это невозможно, — резко взвился Теон. — Имейте совесть, милорд, это почти оскорбление.

— Да что ты говоришь? — картинно поразился Тирион, а потом помахал в воздухе свитком. — Это седло, которое легко удержит вашего брата на лошади, милорд.

— И я смогу ездить верхом? — недоверчиво спросил Бран.

— Если у тебя есть недостаток, то нужно научиться жить с ним так, будто это твоё достоинство, — с лёгкой горечью сказал Тирион. — Ничем не исправить только смерть.

Посмотрев на загоревшиеся восторгом глаза Брана, Робб вздохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом улыбнулся чуть дружелюбнее и вежливее.

— Вы оказали нашему дому большую услугу, милорд. Я прикажу приготовить вам комнату, — сказал Робб. — Прошу, разделите с нами ужин.

— Премного благодарен, — улыбнулся Тирион. — Но, надеюсь, с моей стороны не будет слишком неучтиво отказаться и выбрать местом своей ночёвки что-нибудь… повеселее. Бордель, например, очень подойдёт.

— В таком случае, лёгкой вам дороги, милорд, — ответил мейстер Лювин, когда Робб только кивнул, ничуть не расстроившись.

— Я действительно смогу ездить верхом? — снова спросил Бран, на этот раз у Робба, который внимательно рассматривал рисунок.

Чертёж был не очень сложный, но само седло должно было получиться хорошим. И, что более важно, оно действительно должно было помочь Брану, так что Робб улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Но не раньше, чем выучите занятия, — тут же сказал Лювин и, несмотря на протесты Брана, забрал его в библиотеку заниматься.

Как только они остались втроём, Теон тут же шагнул вперёд и со всей своей горячностью взмахнул руками.

— Зачем ты его отпустил? Нужно было задержать, пока у нас не будет доказательств его вины.

— Мы как раз и не можем его удерживать, пока у нас нет этих доказательств, — покачал головой Джон. — Но может стоит отправить с ним кого-нибудь?

— Шпионов? — посмотрел на него Робб.

— Хотя бы кого-нибудь, кто будет наблюдать за его передвижениями, — кивнул Джон. — Мне не хотелось бы ложно обвинять этого человека. Он показался мне благородным и честным, и я не видел, чтобы он к кому-то относился плохо или презрительно.

— Может ты ещё ножки перед ним раздвинешь? — буркнул Теон, а в следующую секунду вскрикнул, скорее от удивления, а не от страха, когда Робб схватил его за шею.

— Ещё одна подобная фраза – и ты перестанешь быть таким уж желанным гостем в нашем доме, — прорычал Робб.

— Эй, — позвал брата Джон, потянув за плечо и беспечно улыбаясь. — Это же Теон. Он наполовину состоит из стрельбы, наполовину из пошлости.

Робб прищурился, но Теона отпустил. Последнее время любые косые взгляды или неуместные шутки в отношении Джона он воспринимал крайне остро и ничего не мог с этим поделать. К счастью, немногие позволяли себе подобное.

— Да что с вами? — растирая шею, спросил Теон.

— Слишком много волнений в последнее время, — ответил за них обоих Джон. — Тебе разве не хочется иногда выбить кому-нибудь зубы за какую-нибудь несущественную мелочь?

Теон хмыкнул, видимо принимая этот ответ. Джон тоже расслабился, только Робб по-прежнему смотрел пристально. И уже выходя из зала, почти на ухо Теону шепнул:

— Я не шутил. Ещё раз скажешь что-то подобное – убью.

Теон не ответил. Но больше ни разу ничего подобного в отношении Джона себе не позволял.

***

— Так больше не может продолжаться, — сказал Джон, лежа на постели и рассматривая потолок. — Как мы будем смотреть в глаза отцу? Как я вообще буду смотреть на твою леди-мать?

— Они знают, — сказал Робб, разливая им вино. — Они всегда это знали, даже раньше нас. Зачем иначе они постоянно отсылали нас на охоту?

Джон закрыл лицо руками, не споря. Потом благодарно кивнул, когда брат протянул ему кубок, и залпом его осушил. Робб, усаживаясь рядом, улыбнулся: у Джона всегда просыпалась жажда после соития, причём во время течки он хотел пить только воду, а вот вне её предпочитал вино или эль. Сам Робб после постельных утех хотел есть, поэтому в их комнатах по вечерам всегда стояла целая тарелка вяленного мяса.

— В таком случае, я не понимаю, почему отец всё-таки разрешил мне остаться, — задумчиво протянул Джон. — И как твоя леди-мать не приказала мне покинуть Винтерфелл с ней или просто так. Они всегда опасались, что мы перейдём черту, а теперь просто… оставили нас вдвоём?

— Мы уже взрослые, — посмотрел на него Робб. — И сами в состоянии решить, с кем делить постель.

— Тебе придётся жениться, — невпопад заметил Джон. — На бете или омеге из знатной семьи. Ты наследник рода Старков, тебе нужны собственные дети.

Робб так сильно сжал кубок в руках, что побелели костяшки. Разумеется он знал, что рано или поздно отец найдёт ему выгодную партию, но думать об этом никогда не хотелось, а теперь не хотелось особенно. Робб знал, что нашёл того, к кому звало сердце и с кем было хорошо и идеально правильно. Джон был тем самым его партнёром, которого можно найти один раз в жизни. Если бы Робб связал их меткой, то ни одна омега не вызвала бы в нём отклика, ни одна бета не стала бы любимой. Если бы только Робб мог связать их меткой.

Но он не мог. Потому что братья не могут иметь такую связь. И ему придётся жениться, продолжить свой род и быть таким же благородным, как отец. Но Робб знал, что он никогда не сможет отпустить Джона. Ни на Стену, ни к кому-то другому в постель. Они были в патовой ситуации и не знали, что с этим делать.

— Джон, давай мы не… — начал Робб, решив, что обсуждать предполагаемую женитьбу сейчас не самое лучшее время, но его прервал стук в дверь.

— Милорд, — раздался голос мейстер Лювина. — Прошу простить за столь поздний визит, но прилетел ворон с посланием.

Несколько секунд Робб и Джон смотрели друг на друга одинаково испуганными взглядами, а потом одновременно вскочили и принялись наспех одеваться, не особо задумываясь, чьи штаны и рубахи натягивают. Представать перед мейстером в полном параде не требовалось, но и полуголыми они быть не могли.

Впрочем, Лювин либо сделал вид, либо действительно не обратил внимание на их взъерошенный внешний вид, когда вошёл. Вместо этого он молча протянул Роббу письмо, который тот быстро пробежал глазами. Потом остановился, потряс головой, будто не верил, и прочитал снова. Джон подошёл ближе и посмотрел на послание из-за плеча.

— Это действительно от Сансы? — серьёзным голосом спросил Робб.

— Это её почерк, милорд, — отозвался Лювин. — Но слова не её. Полагаю, послание от королевы.

— Как они смеют… — прорычал Робб с дикой, сжигающей яростью.

— Отец не может быть предателем, — покачал головой Джон. — Кто угодно, но не он. Во всём Весторосе нет человека более честного и благородного.

Робб кивнул в подтверждении этих слов. Их отца оболгали и заточили в камеру, взяли в заложники их сестёр и смели выставлять какие-то требования.

— Что ответить, милорд? — посмотрел на него Лювин.

— Раз Джоффри так хочет увидеть меня в Королевской Гавани, то он увидит. Вот только я буду не один. Созови знаменосцев.

— Всех? — уточнил мейстер.

— Всех, кто поклялся моему отцу в верности, — твёрдо сказал Робб. — Если Ланнистеры хотят увидеть северян, не будем их расстраивать.

Лювин поклонился и вышел, оставив их одних. Робб пустым взглядом посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, а потом чуть не вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к своему плечу. Джон ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

— Правильно ли я поступаю? — спросил у него Робб. — Не сделаю ли хуже?

— Мы этого не знаем, — пожал плечами Джон. — Но наш отец в темнице, наши сёстры в заложниках. Мы не можем просто сидеть здесь, но поехать на юг в одиночестве… В прошлый раз, когда в Королевской Гавани оказались отец и сын Старков, всё закончилось плохо.

— Вот именно, — мрачно сказал Робб. — Я созову знамёна и верну нашего отца и наших сестёр домой.

— Мы вернём, — поправил его Джон.

— Нет, ты останешься здесь, — тут же сказал Робб. — Кто-то должен…

— Моё место рядом с тобой, — перебил его Джон с улыбкой.

— Джон… — начал Робб, покачав головой.

— Нет, — перебил его Джон. — Я остался с тобой тогда, я останусь с тобой и сейчас.

— В Винтерфелле всегда должен сидеть Старк, — попытался возразить Робб.

— Но я не Старк, — легко пожал плечами Джон. — Ты не дал мне уйти в Ночной дозор. Я не дам тебе уйти на войну в одиночестве. Ты не можешь мне запретить.

Робб мог. Хоть письменный приказ мог издать, подписать его и предъявить всему Северу. Но он также понимал, что это не поможет и Джон найдёт способ выбраться из замка, чтобы стоять с ним бок о бок. Они столько всего уже натворили вместе, куда теперь отступать?

— Только не смей умирать у меня на руках, понял? — вздохнул Робб и сжал плечо Джона.

— Ты тоже от этого воздержись, — ответил с улыбкой тот. — Предлагаю всем выжить и вернуться домой.

Что ж, это было похоже на хороший план. Кто знает, может он осуществится так, как нужно. А все остальные проблемы они будут решать потом – когда победят.

ДЖОН

Сир Родрик всегда говорил им с Роббом, что нельзя вынимать меч из ножен, если ты не уверен, что готов убить своего врага. Это была их простая и непреложная истина, но истина эта была на главном дворе безопасного Винтерфелла, в котором не было ни врагов, ни настоящих сражений. Мальчишками они с Роббом и Теоном представляли, как будут участвовать в битвах, как будут доблестно сражаться и побеждать, конечно же побеждать. И вот теперь за Роббом готова идти армия, а Джон всё пытался понять, когда же они успели так повзрослеть.

Когда мальчик становится мужчиной? Теон любил разглагольствовать о том, что на его землях мужчиной становятся тогда, когда прольют первую кровь. Если вспомнить рассказы путников, то на южных землях Вестероса мужчинами становятся, впервые разделив с кем-то постель. Мейстер Лювин всегда говорил, что мужчина тот, кто готов нести ответ за свои поступки. Когда же они с Роббом стали мужчинами? Тогда, когда разделили постель, невзирая на все запреты? Или тогда, когда убили одичалых, спасая Брана? Или сейчас, приняв сложное решение? Джон не знал ответа.

— У тебя забавное выражение лица, когда ты слишком много думаешь, — шепнул ему Робб, когда лорды-знаменосцы вокруг выкрикивали тосты и расплёскивали на пол вино и эль. — Почему бы тебе не расслабиться? Кто знает, когда мы снова будем так отдыхать.

— Мне постоянно кажется, что я не на своём месте, — тихо отозвался Джон. — Я даже не ношу имя нашего рода, так какое право я имею сидеть за этим столом с северными лордами?

— Ты мой брат, — твёрдо заявил Робб, возможно излишне громко. — Хочешь ты того или нет. Так что ты будешь сидеть за этим столом и пить вместе со мной. Давай, прямо сейчас.

Робб потянулся за своей кружкой с тем самым горящим взглядом, который у него всегда появлялся, когда он принимал какое-то решение, на котором собирался стоять до конца. Спорить в эти моменты было совершенно бесполезно, так что Джон поднял свою кружку, поддерживая молчаливый тост. Робб выпил залпом, расслабился, поворачиваясь к сидящему с другой стороны Теону, но незаметно опустил руку под стол и крепко сжал ладонь Джона в своих пальцах.

Братья. Их благословение и их же наказание. Джон уже давно благодарил всех Богов за то, что у него был Робб, и также давно проклинал самого себя за то, что не мог любить его как брата. Как любил Брана и Рикона, как любил Сансу и Арью. Его любовь к Роббу была глубокой, пустившей корни в душе и затрагивающей каждую частицу тела. Он любил его истинно и беззаветно, как мог бы любить супруга, и как права не имел любить брата.

Джон был болен, но хуже всего то, что Робб был болен вместе с ним. И ведь нельзя было это списать на временное сумасшествие, они поддались желанию не раз и не два – с той ночи, когда Робб впервые поцеловал его, они делили постель так часто, что впору было перебираться жить в одну комнату. Джон знал, что когда-нибудь им придётся прекратить, и пытался подготовиться к этому, понимая, как трудно ему это дастся. Ведь уже сейчас пустая постель навевала глухую тоску и тревогу.

— Покажем этим южанам настоящих воинов Севера! — воскликнул лорд Амбер и с размаху поставил пустую кружку на стол.

Все поддержали его криками. Джон прикрыл глаза и тоже что-то крикнул, выпил глоток вина и сжал руку Робба, которою тот так и не убрал, в ответ. Они отправлялись на войну в компании десятка тысяч людей, им нужно было немедленно прекратить даже смотреть друг на друга дольше приличного.

Но боги от них уже давно отвернулись, бессмысленно теперь молить о прощении.

***

— Ты был ещё совсем мальчишкой, когда я тебя покидала, — сказала Кейтилин, смотря на сына с любовью и гордостью. — Теперь я вижу перед собой мужчину.

Робб польщённо улыбнулся. Джон, стоя в стороне, тоже не смог сдержать улыбку, но тут же постарался стать вообще незаметным, когда Кейтилин перевела на него внимательный взгляд. Казалось, что она видела его, как на ладони, знала всего его тайны и постыдные секреты.

— Война из всех мальчишек делает мужчин, — вздохнула Кейтилин, кивнув Джону и снова возвращаясь взглядом к сыну. — Сколько у тебя людей?

— Восемнадцать тысяч, — ответил Робб, и Джон тут же показал Кейтилин пергамент, на котором была написана численность воинов от каждого дома. — Рыцари Долины?

— Останутся в Долине, — вздохнула Кейтилин. — Лиза боится за сына, и её сложно за это винить. Но я написала твоему деду, он поддерживает тебя и даст свою армию, как только ты прибудешь к Риверрану.

— Если Ланнистеры не дойдут до них первыми, — тихо выдохнул Джон.

Кейтилин бросила на него быстрый взгляд, поджала губы, но кивнула. Робб с силой растёр рукой лицо, слегка покачав головой.

— Нас пропустят через Переправу? — спросил он. — Лорд Фрей ведь вассал дедушки, он должен пропустить нас, если его грандлорд прикажет.

— Лорд Фрей не всегда выполняет свои обязательства или выполняет их не в полной мере, — вздохнула Кейтилин. — На Трезубец он пришёл в самом конце, его люди даже не пострадали. Отец долго потом называл его «запоздалым» лордом Фреем. Я надеюсь на его благородство, но нужно быть готовыми ко всему.

Робб кивнул, принимая во внимание слова матери. Они со знаменосцами уже обсуждали это, как и возможные пути обхода Близнецов, но до Королевского тракта нужно было делать крюк и терять драгоценное время и стратегическое расположение войск, а форсировать реку не представлялось возможным из-за быстроты течения и очень холодной температуры воды. Поэтому им так нужен был переход через Близнецы. Оставалось надеяться, что лорд Фрей выполнит свои обязательства перед грандлордом и не станет чинить препятствия северянской армии.

— Ты проделала долгий путь, мама, — сказал Робб, посмотрев на Кейтилин с лёгкой улыбкой. — Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Сир Родрик наверняка уже успел распорядиться, чтобы тебе поставили палатку, но пока можешь занять мою.

Кейтилин благодарно кивнула. Она выглядела действительно уставшей, что неудивительно: наверняка они с Родриком почти не останавливались на пути из Орлиного гнезда. Да и постоянные переживания о детях и муже не красят ни одну женщину.

Робб проводил мать взглядом и вздохнул, снова оборачиваясь к столу с картой и множеством тактических заметок. Джон был уверен, что Робб уже выучил всё наизусть, раз за разом составляя маршруты, пытаясь предугадать перемещения противника. Ему приходилось учиться на ходу: сир Родрик тренировал их владеть мечом и луком, но никто раньше не задумывался серьёзно обучать их тактическому мастерству и военному делу. И Робб, и Джон знали только азы, теорию, которую им ещё ни разу не приходилось проверять на практике.

— Мы должны пройти Переправу, — сказал Робб. — Фреи должны послушать своего грандлорда, иначе их заклеймят изменниками.

— Тали пошли против своего сюзерена, — напомнил Джон, — так же, как и мы.

— Это наш долг! — воскликнул Робб. — Мы должны спасти отца и сестёр.

— И я с тобой согласен, — тут же кивнул Джон. — Весь Север с тобой согласен, Робб, иначе у нас не было бы армии.

— Но Фреи могут остаться верными Короне, — закончил за него Робб. — Значит, мы возьмём своё силой.

— Собираешься штурмом идти на Близнецы? — уточнил Джон. — Если я правильно помню слова мейстера Лювина, то этот замок неприступен.

Робб резко выдохнул и со злостью посмотрел на разложенную карту, будто это она была виновата во всех бедах. Джон бросил беглый взгляд на людей, проходящих мимо палатки, и позволил себе быстро сжать плечо Робба, выказывая свою поддержку. Тот посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся, расслабляясь.

— Ладно, нечего пока гадать, — решил Робб. — Сначала попросим Фреев вежливо, а там уже будем думать.

— Вот это мудрое решение, милорд, — преувеличенно церемонно поклонился Джон.

Робб шутливо пихнул его в бок, а потом поймал за руку и на несколько секунд переплёл их пальцы. Подобные моменты нежности всегда вызывали у Джона оцепенение, он постоянно боялся, что их кто-нибудь заметит и всем станет известно об их грязной связи. Опасался в основном за Робба, ведь именно он пострадал бы больше – он был наследником лорда, будущим Хранителем Севера, ему было что терять. Джон же… Что взять с бастарда, который и так практически ничего не имеет?

Но Робб, казалось, порой совсем не думал о последствиях. И Джон в эти моменты малодушно решал не думать о них вместе с ним.

***

— Не стоило отпускать её туда одну, — пробормотал Робб, когда Кейтилин не вернулась и несколько часов спустя.

— С ней сир Родрик, — попытался успокоить его Теон.

— И что сделает сир Родрик против целого замка Фреев? — посмотрел на него Робб.

— Леди Кейтилин знает лорда Фрея с детства, — напомнил Джон. — Даже если они не договорятся, думаю ему хватит ума и благородства не причинять ей вреда.

Робб покачал головой, но мерять шагами палатку перестал, вместо этого задумчиво уставившись на разбросанные по столу пергаменты. Он терпеть не мог то, что не контролировал, тем более если в этом участвовала его семья. Отправить на переговоры леди Кейтилин было лучшим решением из возможных, они все это прекрасно понимали. Но понимать – это одно, а не беспокоиться – это совсем другое. Тем более сейчас, когда трое членов их семьи уже были заложниками Ланнисторов.

— Нужно собрать командиров, — вздохнул Робб, почти с видимым усилием заставляя себя перестать думать о матери. — Есть вопросы, которые мы должны обсудить.

Прошло ещё несколько часов, прежде чем Кейтилин вернулась. Она вошла в палатку в сопровождении сира Родрика, и все тут же поднялись со своих мест, пытаясь по её лицу определить, какой ответ дал Уолдер Фрей. Но леди Кейтилин всегда держала эмоции под контролем, так что и сейчас по выражению сложно было что-то сказать.

— Что сказал лорд Фрей? — наконец не выдержал Робб.

— Что откроет для тебя Переправу и даст свою армию, — отозвалась леди Кейтилин.

— Это не всё, верно? — проницательно спросил Робб.

— Ты возьмёшь его сына, Оливера, своим оруженосцем, — кивнула Кейтилин. — А ещё мы заключим помолвку Арьи и его сына Элмара. Они поженятся, когда вырастут.

— Арья не обрадуется, — покачал головой Робб. — Что-то ещё?

— Да, — сказала Кейтилин и странно замялась, будто не уверенная, что хочет озвучивать.

— Что? — поторопил её Робб. — Что ещё он запросил за свою помощь?

— Когда сражение будет закончено, тебе представят всех младших дочерей и внучек Уолдера, — со вздохом сказала Кейтилин. — И ты выберешь себе жену. Или, если желаешь, мужа – среди его сыновей и внуков есть те, кто мог бы тебе подойти.

Робб уставился на мать ошарашенным взглядом, будто не сразу смог понять, о чём она говорит. Джон, стоя у него за плечом, видел, как брат напрягся, но ничего не мог сделать, потому что сам с трудом не отшатнулся. Он готовил себя к тому, что когда-нибудь Роббу придётся жениться на бете или создать связь с омегой. Джон говорил себе это почти каждый день, но всё равно оказался не готов услышать подтверждение. Робб, судя по тому, как сильно он сжал руки в кулаки, тоже подобного так скоро не ожидал.

— Милорды, — спокойным и даже почти равнодушным тоном обратился Робб к присутствующим, — не могли бы вы нас оставить? Теон, ты тоже.

Большой Джон кинул на Робба пристальный взгляд, но без споров вышел, подтолкнув и Теона, который посмотрел с лёгкой обидой. За ними вышли все остальные, и Джон тоже собирался покинуть палатку, но остановился, когда Робб схватил его за руку и сжал до боли сильно. Самое худшее решение, которое он только мог принять на глазах у матери, и Джону впервые в жизни захотелось высказать ему это в лицо. Судя по тому, как резко поджала губы Кейтилин, она тоже с трудом сдержала подобный порыв.

— Я не буду связывать себя ни с его сыновьями, ни с внуками, ни с правнуками, ни с кем-либо ещё, кого бы он не предложил, — спустя почти минуту гнетущего молчания решительно сказал Робб.

— Тогда выбери себе жену, — ответила Кейтилин, не сводя с сына взгляда. — Почти все его дочери беты – выбирай из них.

Робб с такой силой сжал в руках край стола, что Джон как-то отстранённо подумал о том, что дерево сейчас треснет. Это была глупая мысль, к тому же совершенно не имеющая отношения к реальности, но Джону нужно было подумать хоть о чём-то, кроме собственных эмоций, которые грозили вырваться из него неконтролируемым вихрем. А он не имел никакого права давать им волю.

— Есть какой-нибудь другой вариант? — наконец спросил Робб хриплым голосом. — Бран или Рикон…

— Ты наследник Винтерфелла и всего Севера, — резко прервала его Кейтилин. — Они будут рассматривать Рикона только в том случае, если ты падёшь на поле боя, но ты не посмеешь этого сделать, Робб, никогда!

На последних словах Кейтилин схватилась одной рукой за стол, а другую прижала к груди. Джон тут же бросился к ней, помогая присесть и каждую секунду ожидая, что его оттолкнут и прикажут немедленно отойти. Но Кейтилин только взглянула на него долгим тоскливым взглядом и приняла помощь. Для Джона это стало последней каплей, выдержать ещё больше у него просто не хватало моральных сил.

— У них наш отец и сёстры, — глухо сказал Джон, не смотря на Робба. — Это нечестно по отношению к тебе, но каждый из нас должен сделать то, что необходимо.

Ответа дожидаться он не стал и стремительно вышел, так ни на кого и не взглянув. Робб должен был жениться. А Джон должен был положить конец их ненормальным отношениям.

***

Снаружи раздавались отрывистые приказы, конское ржание, громкие переговоры солдат. На рассвете была запланирована переправа через Близнецы, всё, что можно было собрать с вечера – собирали. Но то было снаружи палатки, внутри же тишина стояла почти осязаемая. Джон неотрывно смотрел на пламя свечи и почти видел в нём смутные образы. Конечно, это было лишь игрой воображения, попыткой отвлечься от реальности.

Их отец и сёстры были в плену в далёкой Королевской Гавани, шла война, они все могли погибнуть хоть завтра, а Джон всё равно сидел и думал о том, как его трясти начинает от одной только мысли о женитьбе Робба. Они оба должны были быть к этому готовы, и Джон самонадеянно считал себя достаточно сильным человеком, чтобы не поддаться подобным инстинктам, но вот теперь, когда это дело было почти решённое, внутри него всё сжималось и протестующе ныло. Сразу вспомнились все слова мейстера Лювина, когда он говорил Джону, впервые пережившему течку, что связь с альфой никогда не формируется за мгновение, а метка – это как раз заключительный этап формирования этой связи, но никак не первый. Метка – это гарантия верности друг другу, это обет, который нарушить уже нельзя. Если в течку или гон случайные партнёры поставят друг другу метки, то ничего хорошего их подобного союза не выйдет. Для этого нужно действительно желать этого, сформировать связь, основанную на любви и доверии. И что Джон обязательно поймёт, если когда-нибудь таковая возникнет в его жизни.

И Джон понимал. О, как же отчётливо он теперь понимал. Робб был его, принадлежал ему и должен был быть только с ним. Точно так же, как и сам Джон принадлежал Роббу без остатка. Они оба знали это, оба чувствовали, и оба не могли иметь то, что хотели. Любовники на пару ночей – не больше. Со временем должно было стать легче, конечно должно было, но сейчас внутри всё болело. Отдавать Робба кому-то было мучительно, почти так же, как если бы Джона заставили отдать кому-то половину своих костей или органов.

Возле входа в палатку негромко кашлянули, и Джон моргнул слезящимися глазами – как оказалось, он слишком долго всматривался в пламя не мигая. Предметы вокруг слегка расплывались, поэтому Джон быстро потёр глаза ладонью, сделав только хуже, вздохнул и негромко пригласил войти. Он был почти уверен, что это кто-то из молодых оруженосцев лордов, которые как раз и собирали все пожитки. Но его догадки не оправдались – в палатку вошла Кейтилин.

Джон вскочил на ноги так резко, что чуть не свернул стол со свечой, и тут же опустил взгляд к земле, не решаясь посмотреть леди Старк в глаза. Сейчас она попросит его уйти, покинуть армию, отправиться на Стену или даже за Узкое море, куда угодно, но подальше от её сына. Джон, в общем-то, был к этому готов и даже возражений особых не имел. Уж явно не после того, как Робб прямо в глаза матери буквально вслух сказал, какие отношения их связывают.

— Надеюсь, я не помешала? — спросила Кейтилин, останавливаясь на пороге.

— Нет, миледи, что вы, — поспешил ответить ей Джон и неловко отошёл от стула, приглашая её присесть. — Прошу, проходите.

Кейтилин кивнула и приняла приглашение. Джон, помявшись немного, всё же опустился на стул напротив неё, всё так же не решаясь посмотреть ей в глаза. Пауза затягивалась, заставляя нервничать ещё больше. Наконец, Кейтилин тяжело и долго выдохнула, и покачала головой, явно отвечая этим жестом на какие-то свои мысли.

— Всякий раз, когда Нед покидал Винтерфелл или мы принимали у себя гостей, я думала, что он встретит того самого человека. Своего человека, который будет подходить ему идеально, — начала Кейтилин, задумчиво рассматривая ту же свечу, что до этого так же пристально разглядывал Джон. — Я знала, что он не оставит меня, если это произойдёт. Но он мог бы привести этого человека к нам, или, не нарушая наших клятв, оставить его где-то позади. И я не была уверена, что из этого хуже: видеть своего мужа счастливым с другим, или видеть своего мужа несчастным из-за разлуки. Было время, когда я думала, что он такого человека уже встретил, и ты – плод этого союза, но… я ошиблась.

Кейтилин неожиданно мягко улыбнулась, по-прежнему смотря только на свечу, а Джон замер, не зная, нужно ли что-то ответить. Он помнил свои детские годы, не так давно это было, на самом деле, когда Кейтилин едва ли не с ненавистью на него смотрела, избегала встреч и не обращалась напрямую. Помнил Джон и то, что однажды это изменилось. Не резко в один момент, просто ненависть во взгляде сначала сменилась на задумчивость, а потом на лёгкое сожаление, в котором иногда даже мелькали нотки искренней доброты. Кейтилин перестала его избегать, начала спокойно относиться к его присутствию рядом со своими детьми, иногда даже улыбалась, когда он делал что-то достойное улыбки леди. Джон не знал причин этой перемены и считал её незаслуженной, тем более когда его чувства к брату оформились в такую больную и неправильную любовь.

— Вы знаете, кто моя… — начал было Джон, но тут же замолчал, посчитав вопрос неуместным.

Ему всегда хотелось знать, кто его мать. Он точно знал, что это была мать, а не второй отец, но Эддард более ничего ему не говорил, а Джон считал себя не в праве настаивать на ответе.

— Да, — ответила на так и не прозвучавший вопрос Кейтилин. — Но прости, я не могу сказать. Спроси об этом Неда сам, когда он вернётся, думаю, теперь он может тебе ответить.

Джон кивнул. Отец действительно обещал рассказать ему, когда они встретятся вновь, но Джона удивило то, что об этом знала Кейтилин. И более всего его удивило, что в её голосе не было ненависти, раздражения или злости, которые она должна была чувствовать, говоря об измене мужа. Нет, голос леди Старк был спокойный, только лишь слегка задумчивый.

— Как ты знаешь, — спустя почти минуту тишины, продолжила Кейтилин прерванный разговор, — я бета. Я не могу в полной мере осознать, какие чувства и эмоции возникают у вас, когда находите _своего_ человека. Для меня почти нет ощутимой разницы в запахах и звучании голоса, я не могу почувствовать своего возлюбленного на расстоянии большем, чем одна комната. Я не могу понять, что вы чувствуете в периоды гона и течки и почему вам физически больно в это время находиться вдали друг от друга. Я когда-то читала об этом, когда мне пытались объяснять это септы и мейстры, даже Нед как-то пытался, но я всё равно не могу это понять. Поэтому, будучи женой и матерью альф, мне просто пришлось принять это.

Джон ничего не ответил. Да и что ему было отвечать? Что он мог часами лежать рядом с Роббом на кровати и просто слушать его дыхание? Что это наполняло его тихим счастьем, поэтому хотелось так остаться на всю оставшуюся вечность? Вряд ли Кейтилин оценила бы его порывы такое рассказать. Джон вообще не совсем понимал, к чему она это говорит, догадывался только, что это такое долгое вступление к основной теме, которая ему наверняка не понравится.

— В нашем мире, — продолжила тем временем Кейтилин, — дети благородных домов редко создают союзы по любви. Если боги благосклонны, любовь приходит позже, если нет, то супруги так и остаются чужими друг для друга всю жизнь. В истории наберётся едва ли с десяток союзов, связанных любовью изначально. Робб… сын благородного дома.

Джон прикрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул, тут же испугавшись, что это было слишком громко. Конечно, Робб был сыном лорда, и не просто лорда какого-то маленького удела, а лорда Винтерфелла, грандлорда всего Севера, потомка королей. На него смотрели все вассалы, от него ждали соответствующих поступков. Связь со своим единокровным братом – совсем не тот поступок, который должен был войти в летопись дома Старков. Совсем не тот.

— Я понимаю, — отозвался Джон. — Я всё понимаю, миледи. Утром я уеду, куда скажете – на Стену или за Узкое море. Вы больше меня никогда…

— Чтобы Робб всё бросил и помчался следом? — совершенно неподобающе для леди усмехнулась Кейтилин. — Как я уже сказала, если я не могу понять, то мне остаётся только принять это. И я веду этот разговор с тобой, потому что ты воспринимаешь всё не так… остро.

О, Джон бы мог с этим поспорить. Но он понял, о чём говорила Кейтилин. Джон воспринимал всё это болезненно, но тихо. Робб же, скорее всего, реагирует бурно и яростно, как природой заложено в альфах. Он не стал перечить матери, принял правильное решение, но это совсем не означало, что он смирился и успокоился, о нет. Джон даже сидя в палатке чувствовал, как ярость альфы разливалась по лагерю плотной волной, заставляя омег тревожно замирать, а других альф, наоборот, заводиться в поисках противника. Древние, как мир, инстинкты, которые всегда довлели над ними всеми, как бы люди не старались их сдерживать.

— Почему вы так спокойны? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Джон, посмотрев прямо на Кейтилин. — Вы же всё знаете. Не догадываетесь, не предполагаете, именно знаете. Мы нарушили столько запретов, в пекло послали самый основной, но вы всё равно не злитесь. Почему?

— Боги порой играют в странные игры, — пожала плечами Кейтилин. — Или в них играют люди, кто знает. Есть множество вещей, которых нам не дано постичь, ещё больше тех, которых нам не дано узнать. Есть разные тайны, наши собственные и чужие, которые мы храним порой во вред себе и близким. Я не считаю ни Робба, ни тебя ненормальными – это единственное, что тебе следует знать.

Джон был с этим не согласен. Он был рад, конечно, услышать, что их с Роббом не считают больными и извращёнными, но не мог понять, почему. Он вообще не понял и половины из того, что сейчас сказала Кейтилин, и был уверен, что его ещё долго будет это грызть.

— Тогда что мне делать? — просто спросил Джон, устав придумывать варианты. — Вы знаете Робба не хуже меня, и он скорее скажет лорду Фрею в лицо, что не станет жениться, чем действительно возьмёт жену.

Кейтилин вздохнула, молчаливо с ним соглашаясь. Потом, опять ненадолго задумавшись, протянула ему чистую ткань, довольно нежную и аккуратную, которая до этого лежала у неё на коленях. Джон взял её с лёгким недоумением, осмотрел, замечая искусную вышивку по краям и герб дома Старков в одном из углов. Больше всего ткань напоминала узкий и длинный платок.

— Обвяжи вокруг шеи и не снимай, — сказала ему Кейтилин, вставая. — Неизвестно, когда состоится свадьба да и… Просто нужно быть готовым. Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие и понимание.

Джон чуть не кинул ткань на землю, поняв, что имеет ввиду Кейтилин. Если он повяжет её на шею, спрячет под одежду и будет носить недели или даже месяцы, она полностью пропитается его запахом. И перед свадьбой он отдаст её Роббу, чтобы тот вообще смог жениться и возлечь с женой в первую брачную ночь. В теории это могло даже сработать.

— Я понял, миледи, — кивнул Джон, вставая вслед за Кейтилин. — Всё сделаю. Но прошу, если вы… почувствуете, что всё выходит из всяческих границ, отошлите меня. Потому что сами мы понять этого уже не сможем.

Кейтилин пристально на него посмотрела, но кивнула и пошла к выходу, не оглядываясь. Джон в который раз поразился её спокойствию. Его преследовало ощущение, что он что-то упускает, что-то очень важное, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Так что решил пока отложить эти мысли в сторону, вместо этого повязывая на шею ткань и пряча её под одеждой.

Возможно, это действительно был их единственный вариант.

***

Каждый переживал горькие известия по-разному. Кто-то уходил от чужих глаз и давал волю ярости, ломая мечи о деревья, как Робб. Кто-то сбегал в лес и сгибался до земли, задыхаясь от слёз, как Кейтилин. А кто-то не чувствовал ничего, как Джон. У него всё внутри будто сковало холодом и превратило в колкий лёд, заморозив даже голос. А перед глазами так и продолжали стоять строчки письма – короткого и равнодушного, сломавшего разом столько жизней.

— Тебе что, всё равно? — возмущённо спросил Теон, когда из палатки вылетел Робб и высоко подняв голову вышла леди Кейтилин.

Джон молча на него посмотрел. И неизвестно, что у него было написано на лице, что читалось в глазах, но Теон отступил, поджал губы и отрывисто кивнул, больше не задавая вопросов. Джону не было всё равно. Нет, он просто заледенел внутри, пытаясь осознать, что его отец мёртв. Человек, которого он всегда считал незыблемым, был убит.

Нужно было как-то поддержать леди Кейтилин, но Джон даже не знал, как посмотреть ей в глаза. Как выразить сочувствие женщине, потерявшей мужа и переживающей за оставшихся в плену дочерей? Джон и так с трудом мог с ней разговаривать, постоянно думая, что она всё о них с Роббом знает и по какой-то непонятной причине не осуждает. Как говорила старая Нэн, материнское сердце не обманешь, от материнского взгляда не скроешься. Порой Джон не понимал, как сам Робб мог смотреть в глаза матери. Как у него хватало смелости сначала разговаривать с ней, а потом хватать его за руку и оставлять в своей палатке, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и целуя как в первый раз. Не боясь, что их увидят, что о них узнают. Робб всегда был смелым, видимо поэтому все знаменосцы Эддарда так легко пошли за ним.

Джон, постояв в тишине и оцепенении какое-то время, всё-таки тряхнул головой и вышел из палатки, намереваясь найти Робба. Когда он проходил, люди замирали, многие слегка склоняли головы, и это было неправильно – он был бастардом, ни один человек не должен был кланяться ему. Но они делали это, чтобы показать ему – даже ему! – своё почтение к его почившему лорду-отцу. И от этого было только хуже, от этого внутри натягивалась тонкая струна, которая могла вот-вот лопнуть, обнажив его душу скорбью и горечью.

Робба он нашёл в объятьях Кейтилин. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись матери в висок, и повторял:

— Мы убьем их всех. Обещаю. Мы убьём их всех.

Джон был с ним согласен, как и Кейтилин, которая кивала на каждое слово сына. Она не плакала, держась как истинная леди Севера, но руки у неё дрожали, выдавая бушевавшие эмоции. Джон хотел отступить назад, дать им побыть вдвоём, но Робб открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на него. Кейтилин, словно что-то почувствовав, отступила назад и обернулась. Вздохнула глубоко и на секунду прикрыла глаза, будто не веря, что Джон посмел пойти за ними. Нужно было всё-таки уходить прямо сейчас, но леди Кейтилин неожиданно быстро подошла к нему и обняла – стремительно, не очень крепко, но искренне. Джон растерялся, замер, не сразу ответил на объятия, лишь в последний момент провёл рукой по её плечам. После этого Кейтилин бросила взгляд на Робба и быстро пошла в лес, скрываясь за деревьями и прижимая одну руку к лицу, явно сдерживая рыдания.

— Я не хотел вам мешать, — сказал Джон, подходя к Роббу.

Тот просто покачал головой, притягивая его к себе за плечи и утыкаясь носом в волосы. Джон давно заметил, что Робб при каждом удобном моменте старался дотронуться до его волос или шеи, вдохнуть его запах и оставить свой, переплести их. Это было опасно, любой мог бы почувствовать, но все пока очень успешно списывали всё на их крепкую братскую связь. С одной стороны это было хорошо, но с другой Джон с ужасом ждал момента, когда кто-нибудь догадается. И вряд ли их связь все воспримут так подозрительно благосклонно, как леди Кейтилин.

— Я поклялся отомстить, — выдохнул Робб, ещё сильнее прижимаясь. — Поклялся убить их всех.

— Так и будет, — тихо отозвался Джон. — Никто не уйдёт безнаказанным.

Робб закивал, мимолётно коснулся губами его скулы и отступил назад, разрывая объятия. Джон с трудом сдержал порыв потянуться следом, схватить за плащ и постоять так ещё немного. Но он понимал, где они находились и как бы выглядели, если бы их заметили. Нельзя показывать слабость даже во время общего горя.

— У нас Цареубийца, — с бушующей в глазах яростью сказал Робб, переведя взгляд с Джона на деревья. — И буквально пару минут назад я хотел пойти и перерезать ему глотку. Отрубить голову и отправить Тайвину, кинуть прямо в грязь ему под ноги. Остановила одна только мысль, что они сделают то же самое с девочками.

— Именно поэтому мы должны победить любой ценой, — кивнул Джон. — И мы победим, Робб. Других вариантов даже и быть не может.

Робб слегка улыбнулся. Он всё ещё выглядел уставшим и расстроенным, но немного успокоившимся.

— Да, ты прав, — сказал он и прикрыл глаза. — Других вариантов и быть не может.

— Пойдём? — спросил Джон. — Знаменосцы должны увидеть своего лорда.

Робб задумался на пару секунд, затем решительно кивнул. Теперь он становился во главе рода Старков, а значит должен был стать не просто похожим на отца, а превзойти его.

***

— Король Севера, — издевательски протянул Джейме, когда Робб подошёл к нему ближе. — И как вам в новом статусе, милорд? Уже надели корону?

— Все лорды и леди Вестероса получили любопытные письма, — не отреагировав на подначку, произнёс Робб. — Оказывается, Джоффри вовсе не сын Роберта.

— Что только не делают люди, чтобы победить в войнах, — криво улыбнулся Джейме. — Я тоже могу рассказать парочку интересных слухов. Уверен, Фреи, например, будут особо заинтересованы.

Джон, стоящий за спиной Робба, сжал зубы, стараясь не показывать своего беспокойства. Вестерос переживал непростые времена, уже четверо назвали себя королями, и меньше всего Старкам нужны были подобные слухи. Но Робб даже в лице не изменился, только голову чуть наклонил, будто внимательно слушал.

— Ты сбросил моего брата с башни, потому что он увидел вас, да? — спросил Робб.

— Кто знает, — оскалился Джейме. — Но не тебе об этом судить, верно? Не вам обоим.

Джон бросил взгляд на Робба, почувствовав его ярость. Убивать Ланнистера было нельзя, как бы сильно не хотелось. Даже если он понял – или почувствовал, или догадался, или попал пальцем в небо, – что они делили постель. Но по сути, сам он тоже подтвердил всё, что написал Станнис.

— Значит, это правда, — спустя пару секунд пришёл к такому же выводу Робб. — У тебя хватило совести столкнуть ребёнка.

— Ты бы поступил иначе? — усмехнулся Джейме и перевёл взгляд на Джона. — Вы бы дали всем узнать?

— Я бы не трогал ребёнка, — выплюнул Джон, не сразу поняв, что только что окончательно раскрыл Ланнистеру их с Роббом секрет.

— А твой альфа? — с ироничной улыбкой спросил Джейме. — Давай спросим у него. Ну, что скажешь, мальчик? Дал бы всем узнать?

— Мальчик, — с едва сдерживаемой яростью отозвался Робб, — хочет отправить твою голову твоей сестричке.

Джейме усмехнулся, но тут же насторожился, услышав тихое рычание. Джон отступил чуть в сторону, пропуская в клетку Серого Ветра, позади которого неслышной тенью шёл Призрак. Робб наклонился ближе к Джейме и улыбнулся ему почти дружелюбно.

— Мальчик победит в этой войне. Правда, обидно? — спросил он, хлопнул Джейме по плечу и вышел, давая дорогу лютоволкам. Джон пошёл следом за братом, не переживая – Серый Ветер и Призрак всегда выполняли приказы хозяев, и сейчас ни Робб, ни Джон не намеривались никого убивать. Припугнуть – да, но не более.

— Всего одно слово и они бы его растерзали, — прошипел Робб, стремительно шагая по лагерю. — Одно слово – и я был до крайности близок его сказать.

— Но не сказал, — кивнул Джон, а потом остановился перед палаткой Робба. — Думаю, нам не стоит…

Робб посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Джон сделал шаг вперёд, даже не осознав этого. В лагере не было тихо, многие ещё не спали, стража стояла на своих постах, слышались негромкие разговоры. О них двоих знала Кейтилин, теперь уверился в своих предположениях и Ланнистер, первое, что им с Роббом следовало сделать – всё немедленно прекратить. Но они всё равно оказывались рядом слишком часто. Противиться своей природе и своим чувствам было уже просто невозможно.

— Прости, — сказал Джон, заходя следом за Роббом в палатку. — Я был неосторожен, выдал нас.

— Не думай об этом, — отозвался Робб, наклоняясь чуть ниже и утыкаясь носом в висок Джона. — Он просто оказался чуть умнее других. Или глупее, если другие держат язык за зубами. Станнис прямым текстом обвинил их с Серсеей, поставил под сомнение легитимность Джоффри. Даже если Ланнистер и попытается что-то кому-то сказать, это будет выглядеть жалкой попыткой очернить меня.

— Но всё же он узнал, — сказал Джон, проводя пальцами по плечу Робба. — Почувствовал или увидел что-то. Мы не так хорошо скрываемся, на самом деле. Иногда меня вообще удивляет, что никто не замечает.

— Если бы я только мог связать нас, — прошептал Робб, опуская голову ниже и задевая губами шею Джона. — Если бы нам не пришлось думать о других. Мы были бы счастливы, да?

— Да, — спустя почти минуту тишины ответил Джон. — Думаю, были бы. 

Он почувствовал улыбку Робба и знал, что она была такой же горькой, как и все их мысли о невозможности связи. О, Джон отдал бы многое, чтобы действительно целиком и полностью принадлежать Роббу, чтобы это видели и знали все. Но он не мог. Они не имели права на счастье друг с другом, и от этого на душе всегда становилось тоскливо.

Робб придвинулся ближе, шумно вдохнул и кончиком языка почти невесомо провёл по шее. Джон длинно выдохнул, вцепился пальцами в его плащ, но не отступил. Никогда не отступал, хотя каждый раз ему казалось, что за ними наблюдают, что стоит только неосторожному стону сорваться с губ, как об их грехах узнают все вокруг. Но прекратить это, сказать «нет» или просто оттолкнуть Робба от себя всегда было выше его сил.

Походные кровати были жёсткими, а стены – из ткани. Они с Роббом рисковали каждую секунду, но всё же переплетались телами, душа крики в горле, зажимая рты руками или подушкой. Робб целовал всякий раз как в последний, и держался за Джона так, будто тот собирался в следующую секунду исчезнуть. Робб брал его страстно и глубоко, но всегда осторожно, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию и всматриваясь в полузакрытые от наслаждения глаза. Джон всегда отдавался до конца, не играя и не кокетничая, раскрывался до предела, обнажал не только тело, но и душу.

Они были предназначены друг другу и знали это уже давно. И всякий раз, достигая пика единения, мечтая о полноценной связи друг с другом, разбивали свои сердца на осколки, так и не доходя до конца. Останавливаясь в полушаге от желаемого, но невозможного.

Они любили друг друга безумно. Но быть друг с другом не могли.

***

— Нам нужны корабли, — сказал Теон. — Нет флота больше и быстроходнее, чем флот Железнорождённых.

— Твой отец потерпел поражение от рук моего, — покачал головой Робб. — Не думаю, что он захочет присоединиться.

— Он сражался с властью, которую не признавал, — пожал плечами Теон. — Так же, как и ты сейчас. В войне всегда есть победитель и проигравший, незачем вспоминать старые обиды. К тому же, я его единственный сын, будущий лорд Железных островов, он послушает меня.

Робб задумался, и Джон, в общем-то, хорошо понимал, почему. Теон был другом Старкам, даже несмотря на то, что изначально являлся их пленником. Он был другом Роббу, что важнее, он присягнул ему на верность. Но Бейлон когда-то проиграл им, и пусть это было давно, но это было. Некоторые дома сохраняли лютую ненависть друг к другу годами и десятилетиями, кто знает, как теперь отнесётся к Роббу бывший враг его отца.

Робб посмотрел на Джона и тот пожал плечами: они с Теоном никогда друзьями не были, сохраняя нейтралитет. В то же время, решение вступить в переговоры с Бейлоном нужно было хорошо обдумать и взвесить. Когда-нибудь лордом Железных островов станет Теон, и отказав ему сейчас, можно было его обидеть, что в долгосрочной перспективе могло сыграть не в пользу Севера.

— Ты мой хороший друг, Теон, — наконец сказал Робб. — Я доверяю тебе. Отправляйся к отцу и передай ему от меня предложение мира. Если он выступит на нашей стороне и встанет под наши знамёна, я обещаю впоследствии не претендовать на Железные острова. Он будет королём своих земель.

На этих словах Теон удивлённо замер, будто не ожидал их услышать, а потом улыбнулся и слегка поклонился.

— Это самое мудрое решение, — отозвался он. — Я объясню отцу, что сражаться он будет не за тебя, а за собственную независимость. Уверен, он не откажется от такого.

Робб кивнул и Теон, кивнув в ответ, стремительно вышел из палатки. Выглядел он воодушевлённым, что неудивительно, ведь свой дом он оставил ещё в детстве, так что возвращение будоражило ему кровь. Иногда Джон задумывался, как Теон вообще воспринимает Винтерфелл, ведь даже если ему ни в чём не отказывали и воспринимали скорее как гостя и воспитанника лорда, он всё равно был пленником. Пленником, который очень долгое время не видел свои родные земли.

Почти сразу, как вышел Теон, в палатку зашла Кейтилин, которая коротко кивнула Джону и слегка улыбнулась сыну. Робб тут же рассказал ей о переговорах с Бейлоном и о том, что пообещал Теону.

— Им нельзя доверять, — покачала головой Кейтилин. — Бейлон потерпел поражение от твоего отца и был вынужден отдать последнего сына на воспитание в другой дом с другой культурой и верой. В лучшем случае он просто не согласится, а в худшем – поднимет против тебя войско или примкнёт к Ланнистерам.

— Я доверяю Теону, — покачал головой Робб. — И я не предлагаю присягнуть мне на верность, я предлагаю союз двух королей. Грейджой сам хотел освободиться от власти короны, теперь ему это удастся.

— Возможно, — вздохнула Кейтилин. — Но возможно и то, что они направят своё оружие и на тебя. Им нельзя доверять, Робб. Даже если ты веришь Теону, лорд всё ещё его отец.

Робб вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Иногда все забывали, что он совсем недавно был ещё мальчишкой, который сражался тренировочными мечами во дворе родного замка. Иногда даже сам Робб забывал о том, что ещё очень молод. В такие моменты Джону всегда хотелось его поддержать и сказать, что он не один.

— Нам бы действительно не помешали корабли, — сказал Джон. — И мы уже согласились с доводами Теона, не менять же решение?

— Можем послать кого-нибудь с ним, — предложил Робб. — Пара оруженосцев в сопровождении вполне соответствует его статусу.

— Пара оруженосцев от Старков, — поправила леди Кейтилин. — И тогда Бейлон решит, что мы ему не доверяем.

— Ну так мы же ему не доверяем, — слегка улыбнулся Робб, намекая на предыдущую реплику матери.

— Но ему знать об этом не обязательно, — вернула сыну улыбку Кейтилин. — Пусть кто-нибудь отправится с ним, но тайно. Если всё пройдёт успешно, то никто ничего и не узнает, а если нет… Тогда мы будем готовы.

Робб задумался, а потом кивнул. Будучи приверженцем честной игры, он всегда неохотно принимал решения, при которых нужно было действовать скрыто. Но всё же принимал, понимая, что без них на войне не всегда получается обойтись.

— Тогда так и сделаем, — сказал Робб. — Надеюсь, это не выйдет нам боком.

***

— Ренли мёртв, — сказал Кейтилин, едва спустилась с лошади, почти падая на руки сына от усталости. — Его убило… я даже не знаю, что за существо.

Робб осмотрел мать беглым взглядом, проверяя не ранена ли она. О том, что Ренли Баратеон мёртв, они уже знали. У Станниса теперь была хорошая и сильная армия, а ещё, если верить донесениям, в его совете была ведьма, красная жрица чуждой Вестеросу религии.

— Это Бриенна Тарт, — указала леди Кейтилин на высокую и мощную женщину, которая её сопровождала. — Она служит мне и нашей семье.

Робб кивнул, бросив на Бриенну быстрый взгляд. Джон не увидел, но почувствовал его удивление – женщины-воины были огромной редкостью, им скорее подходила роль скрытых убийц, убивающих ядом или кинжалом под покровом ночи. Бриенна Тарт же выглядела настолько мужественно, что к ней хотелось обращаться не иначе, как «сир».

— В таком случае, добро пожаловать, леди Бриенна, — сказал Робб.

— Благодарю вас, ваше величество, — кивнула Бриенна. — Но прошу, не называйте меня леди. Леди Тарт – моя мать и никак иначе.

Робб опять не показал своего удивления, просто кивнул, соглашаясь. Потом взмахом руки приказал увести лошадей и предоставить уставшим женщинам комнаты, чтобы они могли отдохнуть перед ужином. Хорошо, что они всё ещё были в Риверране, и леди Кейтилин могла провести пару спокойных ночей в родном с детства доме.

— Мы уже пришли к соглашению, — покачала головой Кейтилин. — Ренли был согласен на союз. Но это существо, эта… тень.

— Значит, попробуем договориться со Станнисом, — сказал Робб. — А если нет, то продолжим сражаться без всяких союзников. Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть, мама. Не думай ни о чём.

Кейтилин слегка улыбнулась, но это была блеклая улыбка глубоко уставшей женщины, которая держалась из последних сил.

— Петир передал мне кости твоего отца, — тихо сказала она. — Я успела отослать их в Винтерфелл до того, как всё случилось. Он будет похоронен в крипте, как и поколения лордов до него. Я прослежу за этим.

— Ты хочешь вернуться? — спросил Робб. — Сейчас?

— Я ничем не помогу тебе в войне, — с сожалением сказала Кейтилин. — Но я нужна Брану и Рикону. Если позволишь, на рассвете я с Бриенной отправлюсь домой.

— Возьмёшь с собой сира Родрика, — спустя пару минут раздумий, сказал Робб. — Я уверен, что Бриенна способна защитить тебя, но мне будет спокойнее, если с тобой будет ещё и он.

Кейтилин кивнула и отправилась в свою комнату. Робб проводил мать взглядом и вздохнул. Джон чувствовал его усталость и тревожность, но ничем не мог помочь, только слегка сжал плечо, передавая немного уверенности и спокойствия.

— Ей действительно будет лучше дома, — сказал он. — Бран ещё слишком мал, чтобы управлять замком в одиночестве, даже под надзором мейстера. А Рикону нужна мать.

Робб кивнул, подтверждая его правоту.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы всё было готово к её отъезду, — сказал он. — А нам предстоит путь на земли Простора. Если у нас больше нет союзников, то будем биться сами, и пусть все узнают, как опасно вставать на пути северных волков.

Джон кивнул. Действительно, без союзников они будут сражаться ещё яростнее и отчаяннее.

***

— Милорд, — в палатку, где все шло обсуждение лучшей тактики для ведения битвы в поле, вбежал молодой оруженосец., протягивая ввернутый пергамент, на сургуче которого едва угадывался символ закрытого замка́. — Ваше величество, послание.

Робб протянул руку, сломал сургуч, пробежался глазами по тексту. Потом резко выдохнул, прикрыл на пару секунд глаза и даже потёр их пальцами. Затем снова прочитал текст, на этот раз медленнее. А после со злостью швырнул его на стол. Джон взглядом спросил, может ли он прочитать письмо вслух всем лордам и, получив резкий кивок в разрешение, осторожно развернул пергамент.

— Ваше величество, докладываю вам о предательстве и вероломном заговоре. Теон Грейджой, которого вы отправили на переговоры с отцом, принял религию своего рода и присягнул на верность лорду Железных островов. Бейлон Грейджой отправляет его и его сестру Яру с походом на Винтерфелл, — прочитал Джон и почувствовал, как сжалось сердце.

В Винтерфелле был Бран, который больше не мог держать в руках меч и только-только учился жить со своим недугом. В Винтерфелле был Рикон, слишком маленький, совсем ещё дитя. В Винтерфелл собиралась леди Кейтилин, которая больше не могла сидеть в родовом замке Тали и рвалась к младшим детям. Винтерфелл не мог и не должен был сдаться в руки врагам. Только не он. 

На Робба было страшно смотреть. Он выглядел так, будто с трудом сдерживался от немедленного убийства, и единственное, что останавливало – отсутствие виновника его ярости.

— Как он посмел, — прошипел Робб с яростью. — Как он посмел?!

— Грейджои, — выплюнул Большой Джон. — Род пиратов, которым неведома верность и преданность. Мудрость вела вами, милорд, когда вы послали за ним следить.

Робб резко выдохнул и тряхнул головой. По нему было видно, что злость мешалась с диким разочарованием и болью от предательства. Он ведь действительно верил Теону и послал за ним слежку только, чтобы успокоить мать.

— Мы не можем сдать железнорождённым Винтерфелл, — тяжело сказал Робб. — Это столица Севера, и никогда в ней не будет сидеть кто-то, кроме Старков.

— Верная мысль, милорд, — почтительно сказал Карстарк. — Но разделять армию сейчас не самое удачное время. Как только Линнистерам станет известно, что половина армии развернулось, вы потеряете преимущество. Королевскую Гавань взять очень непросто, Красный замок ещё ни разу не падал перед лицом врага.

Робб закусил губу, и Джон шагнул вперёд, привлекая к себе внимание всех собравшихся.

— Винтерфелл тоже может стать непреступным замком, — сказал он. — Сир Родрик уже там, и если вы позволите, милорд, я также отправлюсь ему в помощь с одним отрядом. Теон хорошо знает Винтерфелл, но замок так и не стал его домом, если он решил его захватить. Нам же помогут родные стены.

Робб вскинулся и посмотрел на Джона наполовину предупреждающим, наполовину почти испуганным взглядом, но остальные собравшиеся лорды одобрительно закивали. Пусть Джон и был незаконнорождённым сыном, но в нём текла кровь Старков, кровь Эддарда, он показал себя отличным воином, достойным своего рода. Робб это тоже понимал. Как и понимал то, что предложение Джона вполне рационально. Но это означало, что им придётся расстаться на неизвестное количество времени и, кто знает, смогут ли они встретиться вновь. Ведь шла война, каждый из них мог погибнуть в очередном сражении. Но никто из них не имел права ставить собственные чувства или их отношения выше дела. Поэтому после почти минуты молчания, Робб кивнул: обречённо, но решительно.

— Хорошая идея, — сказал он, а потом, подумав, твёрдо сказал: — В присутствии всех собравшихся здесь лордов я хочу объявить своего единокровного брата Джона – Старком. Отныне он будет иметь все те же права, что и я, Бран и Рикон. Он следующий по старшинству, так что если я погибну, именно он станет королём Севера.

На палатку опустилась почти звенящая тишина. Все лорды выглядели шокированными, впрочем, Джон и сам удивился не меньше, так что смотрел на Робба в полном ошеломлении. Но тот спокойно встретил взгляд каждого и выглядел исключительно решительным и правым.

— Что ж, — первым отмер Джон Амбер. — Решение о легитимности всегда принимал король, так что… Приветствую тебя, Джон Старк, сын Эддарда Старка из Винтерфелла.

Большой Джон слегка поклонился на последних словах, выражая своё почтение сыну почившего грандлорда и брату короля. Следом за ним в лёгком поклоне склоняли головы и другие лорды: некоторые выглядели недовольными, но остальные позволяли себе улыбки – радушные и одобрительные. Джон, всё ещё находясь в некотором шоке, ответил на склонённые головы лёгким кивком, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с Робба, который выглядел одновременно и радостным, и грустным. Джон с трудом дождался, когда военный совет подошёл к концу, и они остались с Роббом наедине.

Робб подошёл ближе, прижался плечом и уткнулся лбом Джону в висок. Так они простояли некоторое время, без слов дыша друг другом. Потом Джон чуть повернул голову, задел губами подбородок Робба и прикрыл глаза.

— И когда ты это придумал? — спросил Джон.

— Давно, на самом деле, — отозвался Робб. — Ты такой же сын моего отца. И если со мной что-нибудь случится, я буду знать, что Север останется в надёжных руках.

— Не думаю, что многие обрадуются такому решению, — покачал головой Джон.

— Они прекрасно понимают, — сказал Робб. — Ты достойный сын нашего отца. Бран и Рикон слишком малы, чтобы возглавлять армию и управлять Севером, Санса и Арья – женщины.

— С тобой ничего не случится, — сказал Джон и, не дав Роббу возразить, продолжил: — Я не хочу об этом думать, но в случае необходимости, я возглавлю армию. Но Винтерфеллом, также как и всем Севером будет править Бран.

Робб ничего не ответил, только вздохнул. Прижался крепче, мазнул губами по скуле Джона, прикрыл глаза. И кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Но мы умирать не собираемся, — улыбнулся Робб.

— Конечно, — ответил на улыбку Джон. — Будем жить.

Им оставалось надеяться, что выжить им действительно удастся.

***

Фреи встретили Джона с отрядом не слишком радушно. Не враждебно, но и радости никакой никто не испытал. Джону, которого представили как Старка, брата короля, предложили комнату в Близнецах, но он предпочёл остаться с отрядом в небольшом лагере под стенами крепости. Ему всё ещё было дико, когда к нему обращались «милорд», он даже не сразу отзывался, потому что за всю жизнь привык, что «лорд Старк» – это Эддард, Робб, Бран и Рикон, но он всегда был Сноу. И сейчас было действительно непривычно отзываться на тот титул, который никогда не должен был ему принадлежать.

Джон старался не задумываться о том, что сейчас находится около замка, в котором живёт невеста его альфы. Он вообще старался не задумываться обо всём, что было связано с Роббом, потому что мысли эти отдавали одновременно и трепетом, и грустью. А ещё тихой тоской и лёгким страхом больше никогда не встретиться. Иногда Джону казалось, что лучше бы он тогда действительно ушёл в Дозор. Хотя он и не был уверен, что не сбежал бы, узнав, что Робб отправился на войну.

— Милорд, — возле палатки появился молодой солдат, и Джон с заминкой поднял голову на обращение. — К лагерю подъехал брат Ночного Дозора, интересуется, можно ли ему переночевать.

— Конечно, — тут же отозвался Джон, вставая и направляясь к выходу. — Предоставьте ему ночлег и ужин.

Солдат слегка поклонился и пошёл выполнять распоряжения, Джон же отправился навстречу к дозорному. Конечно, хотелось увидеть дядю Бена, но вряд ли это был бы он – Бенджен редко пересекал Стену на эту сторону, будучи разведчиком. Так и произошло – приехавший дозорный был Джону незнаком.

— Лорд Старк, — слегка поклонился он, когда Джон подошёл. — Благодарю за ваше гостеприимство.

— Это лишь малая помощь, которую мы можем оказать Ночному Дозору. И прошу, называйте меня Джон, — отозвался тот, хоть по этикету и не должен был такое предлагать. — Могу я узнать ваше имя?

— Эддисон Толлетт, — ответил тот. — Но можете называть меня Эдд или Скорбный Эдд, как вам будет угодно.

— Что привело вас в такую даль от Стены? — спросил Джон, когда они вместе шли к очагу.

—Увы, ужасные вести, — вздохнул Эдд. — Наш лорд-командующий пал в битве с мёртвыми. На меня возложена миссия сообщить об этом королю Джоффри и попросить помощи.

— В битве с мёртвыми? — изумлённо переспросил Джон. — Но это ведь… легенды.

— К сожалению, уже нет, — покачал головой Эдд. — Не так давно мы нашли тела наших разведчиков, привезли их в Чёрный замок, чтобы достойно похоронить. Но ночью они встали и устроили бойню, погиб лорд-командующий, некоторые из наших братьев. Ужасная была ночь, еле удалось уложить их обратно в могилы.

Джон поражённо молчал. Как и все северяне, он слышал сказки о мёртвых, что обитают далеко за Стеной. Слышал легенды о Детях Леса и Короле Ночи, о призраках с голубыми глазами, которых может уничтожить только огонь. Но это были сказки. Истории, которые рассказывают детям няни, как им рассказывала Старая Нэн.

— Мой дядя… Бенджен Старк. Он в порядке? — с замиранием сердца спросил Джон.

Эдд стал ещё печальнее, полностью оправдывая своё прозвище. Джон резко выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Отец, дядя – сколько ещё потерь их семья должна пережить?

— Он пропал на разведке, — отозвался Эдд. — Вернулась только его лошадь, его мы так и не нашли. Но среди мёртвых его не было.

Это было сказано для того, чтобы дать надежду, но какая она могла тут быть? Выжить в одиночестве за Стеной, да ещё и с мёртвыми, которые просыпаются от тысячелетнего сна… Вряд ли стоило надеяться хоть на что-то.

— Думаете, Джоффри поможет? — с сомнением спросил Джон. — Не знаю, известно ли вам, но Вестерос сейчас переживает не лучшие времена.

— Да, я слышал, что теперь есть несколько королей, — кивнул Эдд. — Меня послали не только к Джоффри, но его найти проще всех. Признаться, я надеялся на вашу помощь с королём Севера.

— Я сообщу ему о нашей встречи, — кивнул Джон. — Не могу говорить за него, но уверен, что Север не останется в стороне от такой проблемы.

— Благодарю, милорд, — кивнул Эдд. — Думаю, нам потребуется вся помощь, какая возможна. На словах моя история звучит как страшная сказка для детей, чтобы они были послушными, но на деле – это было ужасно, можете мне поверить.

И Джон верил. Это уже второй брат Дозора на его памяти, который говорил о мёртвых, восставших из могил. Теперь это уже не было россказнями дезертира, теперь это могло стать серьёзной угрозой, которую необходимо было предотвратить.

***

Письмо от Робба застало Джона уже почти у Винтерфелла. Джон разворачивал его с лёгкой опаской, заранее готовя себя ко всем ужасным новостям, какие могли быть. Но прочитав – не смог сдержать облегчения и затопившей грудь радости, которая потом переросла в тревогу и печаль.

Их милая сестра Санса больше не была заложницей Королевской Гавани. Она сбежала из Красного замка с Сандором Клиганом, тем огромным и страшным человеком, именуемым Псом, и прибыла в лагерь Робба целой и невредимой. Но Арья, их маленькая бойкая Арья, исчезла из Королевской Гавани ещё в день казни их отца. Ланнистеры всё это время лгали им о том, что обе их сестры находятся в безопасности, ведь одна из них уже давно могла быть мертва.

И всё же, это были хорошие новости. Пусть хоть Санса оказалась в безопасности, надежда найти Арью была сильна. Робб написал, что тайно послал пару человек в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы выспросить об Арье или найти её и привести домой. А сам он разворачивает войска и отправляется назад к Речным землям.

Джон выдохнул, когда дочитал письмо до конца. Робб вступил в переговоры со Станнисом Баратеоном, отказавшись от всех притязаний на Железный трон и потребовав только независимость Севера и Речных земель, которые признали его королём. Обещал оказать поддержку армии Станниса, изрядно поредевшей после провальной битве на Черноводной, о которой все лорды уже получили известия, в обмен на мирное соглашение. Предложил забрать пленного Ланнистера, хотя мечтал отрезать ему голову и отправить Серсее в качестве подарка. И Станнис согласился с этим, так что Робб уходил с земель Простора победителем ровно в той мере, в которой хотел.

Разумеется, безоговорочно доверять Станнису никто не начал, и Робб прекрасно понимал, что тот может предать также, как и Теон, так что практически вся армия оставалась в Речных землях под руководством Джона Амбера, который поклялся защитить границы от всех неприятелей. Роббу, конечно, следовало остаться с ним, но он, как писал в письме, не мог доверить сопровождение Сансы кому бы то ни было, даже самым преданным и честным своим вассалам. Он вместе с сестрой возвращался домой.

Джон сложил пергамент в несколько раз и убрал его во внутренний карман. Это были радостные новости, которые омрачались другими – со Стены всем лордам пришли письма о мёртвых, а из Вольных городов неожиданно пришли вести о юной Дейнерис Таргариен, которая вошла в огонь и вышла из него с тремя драконами. И можно было догадаться, куда она обратит свой пылающий местью взор.

События разворачивались стремительно. Так стремительно, что впору было опасаться не уследить за всем, что происходило вокруг и пропустить что-то важное. Например то, что раз война Робба формально закончилась, то Фреи потребуют исполнения обещания, и в Винтерфелле отгремит свадьба. Но Джон старался об этом не думать, гнал от себя эти мысли, как мог, хоть и понимал, что от них не спрячешься. Рано или поздно случится то, что должно случится, как бы они не старались избегать разговоров об этом.

Но сейчас Джон предпочёл просто порадоваться тому, что Робб и Санса возвращались домой.

***

Кейтилин обнимала дочь крепко, едва сдерживая слёзы, Санса не сдерживалась вовсе, буквально повиснув на шее матери. Потом настала очередь братьев, и Джона Санса обняла также крепко, как и Брана с Риконом. Она, казалось, совсем не удивилась, что Джон теперь носит имя их рода, может быть уже пережив изумление по пути домой или же и вовсе не испытав его. Джон, признаться, волновался об этом и до сих пор не понимал, почему все так спокойно на это реагируют.

Кейтилин, когда он вернулся в Винтерфелл с письмом от Робба, в котором тот объяснял матери своё решение, даже не возмутилась, только вздохнула тяжело и слегка кивнула, признавая то ли право Робба на такие решения, то ли его правоту. Джон вообще с каждым разом всё меньше и меньше понимал мотивы и поступки леди Кейтилин. Но вместо того, чтобы испытывать ненависть или неприязнь, она всякий раз становилась мягче и всё больше напоминала ему мать, которая просто смирилась с тем, что дети у неё уже выросли и имеют своё веское мнение. Вот только она не была матерью Джона, и он не понимал, как она находила в себе силы ею быть. И когда Джон попытался объяснить ей, что ни в коем случае не заберёт то, что полагается Брану и Рикону, она только улыбнулась и крепко сжала его плечо, будто знала это с самого начала.

В Винтерфелле вообще практически все отнеслись к новому статусу Джона спокойно, как будто это было ясно с самого начала. Сир Родрик, услышав, почему Джон вообще оставил армию и вернулся домой, тут же организовал усиленную оборону, чтобы не пропустить приближение вражеских отрядов. И они не пропустили, потому что Теон пришёл лишь с горсткой людей, которые при всём желании не смогли бы взять Винтерфелл штурмом, а хитрость, на которую рассчитывал Теон, была уже известна.

Джон смотрел на Теона, который бежал с остатками своего отряда, с сожалением и разочарованием. Да, они не были друзьями, но всё же выросли вместе, вместе учились, вместе совершали шалости в детстве. Теон был другом Роббу, и смотреть на это предательство было больно и горько. Джон отпустил его, позволил сбежать, понимая, что это не совсем правильно, но когда рассказал об этом Роббу, тот лишь пожал плечами и махнул рукой.

— Ему на нашей земле теперь не жить спокойно, а на свою он вернётся опозоренным, — сказал Робб тогда. — Он больше не друг мне и не гость в нашем доме. Если он попытается сражаться с нашими людьми, то пусть готовится к тому, что это может стать последним сражением в его жизни.

После этого они подобных разговоров больше не заводили. Робба сильнее волновало то, что происходило на юге, где Станнис, получив поддержку армии Севера, захватывал Западные земли. Робб тоже должен был быть там, как и Джон, но они оба оставались в Винтерфелле, не в силах покинуть сейчас свою семью. Здесь, в самом центре Севера, всё казалось таким спокойным. Как затишье перед бурей.

Джон смотрел в окно на замковый двор, по которому быстро ходили слуги. Зима окончательно пришла на Север и двинулась дальше – к Речным землям и Долине. Даже с южных земель приходили неутешительные письма о том, что холода пришли в их дома. Надвигалось что-то сильное, что-то могущественное и непостижимое человеку. И надвигалось оно сразу с двух сторон, неся за собой лёд севера и пламя юга. Мёртвые встали из могил и шли к Стене, драконы возродились из огня и летели к Узкому морю. Становилось действительно страшно, стоило представить, как две эти силы обрушатся на земли Вестероса. Чем можно остановить мёртвых? Как сражаться с драконами? Ответов не было.

— Ты опять слишком много думаешь, — раздался от двери голос Робба. — Я чувствовал это даже в другой части замка.

— Сейчас самое время, — невесело усмехнулся Джон. — Мы закончили одну войну, но впереди другие. И они страшнее.

Робб подошёл ближе, вздохнул, обвил Джона руками и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Джон прикрыл глаза и подался назад, кладя свои руки поверх рук Робба. Так они замерли на несколько минут, молча поддерживая друг друга.

— Значит, мы снова примем бой, — сказал Робб. — Победим или проиграем – кто знает, но примем. Будем сражаться за свой дом, за семью, за себя и друг за друга. Как всегда.

Джон улыбнулся. Порой уверенность Робба в своих силах и талантах вызывала желание закатить глаза, но порой она действительно придавала уверенности. Робб рядом с ним вообще дарил чувство спокойствия, защищённости. Джон и сам мог превосходно за себя постоять, но чувствовать альфу было приятно. Всегда приятно.

И, в общем-то, Робб был плав. Они не хотели войны, но уже давно научились сражаться. Значит, они будут сражаться, когда это станет необходимо. Жизнь показала им, что результат всегда неизвестен, но они вполне могли надеяться, что, если война всё же придёт к их порогу, они смогут победить.

— За свой дом, за семью, за себя и друг друга, — повторил Джон и перевёл взгляд на него.

Северный ветер боролся с южным, снег переливался в лучах закатного солнца, будто искры танцевали со снежинками. В этом можно было углядеть предупреждение, предостережение или намёки на будущее, но Джон закрыл глаза и слегка повернул голову, встречаясь своими губами с губами Робба. Будущее неизвестно и гадать о нём глупо или даже опасно. Жить нужно настоящим и брать от каждого дня всё, что сможешь.

Это им с Роббом отлично подходило.

КЕЙТИЛИН

Иногда Кейтилин задумывалась над тем, как бы повернулись их жизни, если бы не началась война с Таргариенами. Она бы вышла замуж за другого Старка, родила бы других детей, возможно была бы счастлива. Но с каждым годом мысли эти становились всё размытее и размытее, Кейтилин казалось, что не могло быть другой жизни, кроме как жизни с Эддардом Старком, её возлюбленным мужем.

Конечно, любовь к нему пришла не сразу. Как и любовь ко всему Северу. Когда Кейтилин впервые увидела Винтерфелл, он показался ей строгим, угрюмым и мрачным местом. Таким же показался в первую встречу Эддард, но он был настолько галантен и полон внутренней уверенности, что Кейтилин пообещала себе полюбить его всем сердцем. И спустя пару лет выполнила своё обещание, когда уважение к мужу сменилось настоящей и искренней любовью.

Разумеется, были у них и сложные периоды. Один из таких – рождение и первые года Джона, когда Кейтилин не могла простить измены мужа, постоянно думала об этом, терзала себя сомнениями и размышлениями, что где-то есть кто-то, кто подарил ему ещё одного сына. Нед любил его, все это видели и знали, любил не меньше, чем Робба. И смотрел на него с непонятной тоской и грустью, будто видел порой не его вовсе, а того, кто дал ему жизнь.

Кейтилин думала, что это мог быть омега её мужа. Тот самый человек, который был предназначен ему судьбой и природой, с которым его могло связать крепче, чем всеми брачными узами с ней самой. Кейтилин боялась этого, ведь она ничего не могла бы предложить Неду взамен, оставаясь с ней, он был бы несчастен. Кейтилин ненавидела себя за подобные мысли, ненавидела маленького мальчика, столь похожего на её мужа и ни в чём не виноватого, ненавидела того, кого не знала, кого Нед не привёз с собой на Север. Нед просил стать для Джона матерью, а она даже не могла посмотреть на ребёнка без неприязни и бессильной злости. И лишь в его юношеские годы она узнала правду. О его матери. О его отце. О том, кем они были и что вышло из их союза, помимо сына.

Лианна Старк и Рейгар Таргариен. Истинная пара, которая встретилась случайно, но не смогла уже расстаться. Нед рассказал Кейтилин об этом только тогда, когда она поклялась хранить секрет ото всех: от сестры и собственных детей, и от Джона тоже. Рассказал, когда отослал Робба из замка, когда Джон заперся в комнате, впервые переживая проявление вторичного пола. Рассказал, потому что она умоляла, просила объяснить, зачем это нужно, ведь природа наградила людей иммунитетом к феромонам близких родственников.

Нед рассказал, и Кейтилин впервые за долгое, очень долгое время увидела в Джоне не плод измены своего мужа, а ребёнка, рождённого возлюбленными, которые просто не смогли пойти против своей природы. Кейтилин не могла их понять, будучи бетой. Не могла представить, что можно захотеть быть с кем-то настолько сильно, что ни законы, ни обеты уже не будут стоять выше. Кейтилин была бетой и опасалась, что когда-нибудь то же самое может случиться с её мужем.

Но зато теперь она могла смотреть на Джона без ненависти. Да, его мать взяла клятву с Неда, заставила его лгать своему королю и другу, заставила его выставить себя изменником жене. Но всё-таки Нед не изменял, он был верен Кейтилин, и одно уже это знание придавало ей уверенности и спокойствия. И позволило однажды улыбнуться Джону искренне, почти по-матерински. Со временем, она научилась любить его – не как собственных детей, конечно, но всё-таки любить.

Но судьба порой преподносит сюрпризы. Приятные или не очень, маленькие и громадные. Вот и в их семью она принесла сюрприз, от которого неизвестно радоваться или плакать. Истинная пара её сына, человек, которого выбрала ему в спутники сама природа – Джон. Его кузен, который должен был стать возлюбленным. Это было видно по ним, как они смотрели друг на друга, как тянулись друг к другу, как замирали рядом, вслушиваясь и смешивая запахи. Кейтилин знала это, как знал и Нед, но они оба были связаны клятвой. Никто не должен был знать. И даже после смерти Роберта Баратеона, после смерти Эддарда, после того, как Робба провозгласили королём, даже тогда Кейтилин продолжала держать слово, которое однажды дала. Она продолжала молчать и после того, как Робб назвал Джона своим братом перед лицом всего королевства, когда он дал ему имя их рода.

Она дала слово мужу, что будет молчать до самой смерти, и собиралась сдержать его. Но никто не запретит ей рассказать после. И сейчас, когда, казалось, весь мир погряз в войнах, а тревожные вести поступали отовсюду, Кейтилин Старк, вдова лорда Эддарда Старка и мать Молодого Волка, короля Севера Робба Старка, писала письмо, адресуя его сыну и племяннику почившего мужа. Писала обо всём, что знала. Рассказывала им правду, так долго оберегаемую Недом и ей самой. Представляла, как больно будет узнать Роббу и Джону, что они могли быть вместе, и никто не был бы против их союза, и её сердце болело за них стократно. Но сейчас нельзя было раскрывать все козыри. Их с Недом тайна останется с ней до конца.

Пытаясь закончить письмо правильными словами, Кейтилин рассеянным взглядом скользнула по окну и двору, раскинувшемуся ниже. На нём Робб и Джон стояли плечом к плечу и с улыбками наблюдали за Риконом, который учился правильно держать лук. Рука у Кейтилин дрогнула, на письмо капнули чернила, правильные слова никак не хотели приходить на ум. Кейтилин вздохнула, отодвинула от себя пергамент, задумалась, а после взяла другой, чистый, и начала новое письмо.

Она была матерью. И она всегда будет ставить выше всего счастье своего ребёнка. Даже если в будущем это могло принести множество проблем, она всегда хотела только одного – чтобы её дети были счастливы. Счастливы здесь и сейчас.

_«Дорогой Уолдер Фрей…»_


End file.
